Secrets d'hiver
by Winter Moon Light
Summary: Morgane Greene vient de faire son entrée à Poudlard, en septième année. Mais elle a la désagréable impression qu'on cherche à lui cacher des choses. Pourquoi tant de mystères autour de son passé? Et lorsqu'elle fait la connaissance de Severus Snape...
1. Un nouveau départ

CHAPITRE I: Un nouveau départ

Morgane pressa le pas, consciente que l'heure tournait et qu'elle allait manquer une fois de plus d'être en retard. « Pas cette fois-ci », se dit-elle, comme pour mieux s'en convaincre, et elle accéléra encore un peu l'allure. Elle chercha des yeux le quai séparant la voie 9 de la voie 10 de la gare de King's Cross et suivit un petit groupe de personnes à l'allure originale qui venait de disparaître derrière une barrière, comme si de rien n'était. La jeune fille leur emboîta le pas et se retrouva également de l'autre côté du quai, sur la voie 9 ¾. « Je ne me suis pas trompée ! » pensa-t-elle avec soulagement. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et monta résolument dans la grosse locomotive rouge, où des lettres dorées affichant fièrement « Poudlard Express » étaient peintes. Elle progressa dans les couloirs du train, tirant avec peine sa lourde valise noire derrière elle, à la recherche d'une place libre. Elle arriva enfin dans un compartiment vide et se laissa choir sur le siège le plus proche avec soulagement. Elle se surprit à penser que cette nouvelle année n'allait pas être de tout repos...  
La jeune fille fut tirée de sa rêverie quelques minutes plus tard par un petit groupe de personnes à l'air agité en quête de places libres. Morgane leur fit signe de s'installer.

- Tout le train est bondé ! commença une jeune fille rousse, qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Au fait, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Morgane, je suis Helena Parker ! Et toi ?  
- Morgane Greene, répondit l'intéressée, l'air vaguement ennuyée. En quelle année es-tu ?  
- J'entame ma cinquième année, je suis à Poufsouffle. Et toi, quelle est ta maison ?  
- Ma… ? Oh, je suis nouvelle, je suppose que je le saurai en arrivant.  
- Il y a une cérémonie de répartition pour les première année, je pense que tu y participeras.  
- Sûrement, pensa Morgane, l'air rêveur.

Morgane Greene était une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, fine et élancée, dont la longue chevelure châtain clair retombait gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux d'un vert profond reflétaient une certaine mélancolie, peut-être même une certaine tristesse. Morgane était dotée d'un caractère très affirmé et farouche. C'était une personne fière, hautaine même, qui avait du mal à se lier d'amitié facilement avec des gens de son âge. Elle était cependant très intelligente, curieuse et passionnée. Gare à celui qui aurait voulu l'approcher de trop près… Elle ne garde que peu de souvenirs de sa petite enfance. Son père était un sorcier qu'elle n'a presque pas connu, celui-ci étant mort lorsqu'elle avait deux ans. Elle a donc été élevée par sa mère moldue et par son beau-père lui aussi dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques, dans une atmosphère paisible et aimante, mais dans laquelle elle ne s'était jamais sentie vraiment à sa place. Son cursus scolaire a été pour le moins original, elle a suivit des cours normaux jusqu'à l'âge de 13 ans et a été alors informée de sa vraie nature : elle était une sorcière ! Au fond, Morgane l'avait toujours su. Sa mère ayant refusé de l'envoyer à Poudlard avant ses dix-sept ans, elle avait commencé à suivre des cours magiques par correspondance en parallèle avec ses cours moldus. Et maintenant… Morgane soupira et regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Fatiguée par sa matinée éprouvante, elle s'assoupit.

Elle fut réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard par un bruit de pas et le grincement d'une poignée qui tournait. Elle vit apparaître au bout du couloir un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier et d'une cape noires, l'air imposant. Ses cheveux gras et son teint cireux contribuaient à lui donner une allure sinistre. Il s'avança vers le groupe d'élève et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Morgane. Il la fixa pendant de longues secondes, d'un regard insondable, et continua son chemin, faisant voler derrière lui sa longue cape. Morgane fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa voisine.

- Lui ? C'est Snape, notre professeur de potions. Je te mets en garde, il est loin d'être commode et il est haï par tous les élèves… sauf ceux de sa propre maison : Serpentard ! Finit-elle d'un rire jaune.

Morgane sursauta à l'évocation de ce nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Et si elle était envoyée là-bas ?

- Viens, le train s'est arrêté, nous devons être arrivés ! lui glissa Helena à l'oreille.

Morgane suivit sa jeune camarade qui l'entraînait déjà vers la sortie, toute excitée. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent prises au milieu d'un nuage d'élèves, tous vêtus de leurs robes de sorcier. Seul dépassait un homme immense, qui devait bien mesurer trois mètres de haut, songea Morgane. Celui-ci n'avait guère besoin de hausser la voie pour se faire entendre ! Il faisait de grands gestes en maugréant : « Les première année, suivez-moi ! Les première année, par ici ! ».

- Tu n'as qu'à me suivre, lui intima Helena.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent alors dans une grande calèche, conduite par d'étranges bêtes énormes, qui auraient pu être assimilées à d'immenses chevaux étrangement calmes, à l'allure reptilienne. La calèche s'ébranla, en direction du grand château que Morgane apercevait au loin.

- Décidément, ces drôles de bêtes n'ont rien de rassurant, lança Morgane.  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? répondit Helena, étonnée

Morgane fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange en sa présence.

Dès que les diligences furent arrêtées, tous les élèves mirent pied à terre, visiblement pressés d'arriver à destination. Tous pénétrèrent alors dans l'enceinte du château, où les attendait une dame d'un certain âge, à l'air sévère, vêtue d'une longue robe vert bouteille.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Veuillez me suivre, la cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer.

Morgane découvrit alors une immense salle, dont le plafond imitait à la perfection le ciel étoilé d'une nuit d'été. Quatre tables étaient disposées au milieu de la pièce, ainsi qu'une autre, moins grande, et plus en retrait, où se tenait déjà quelques adultes, qui devaient être les professeurs de l'école.

- Miss Greene ? Fit une voix derrière elle, que Morgane reconnut comme étant celle de la vieille dame qui les avait accueillis quelques minutes plus tôt. Le directeur Albus Dumbledore vous prie de le rejoindre à la table des professeurs afin de partager leur repas.

L'adolescente alla rejoindre sa place discrètement, se glissant entre un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche, qui devait sûrement être le directeur de l'école et un minuscule sorcier qui se dandinait sur sa chaise, parlant avec agitation à son voisin de gauche. Une fois la cérémonie de répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva et prononça comme à son habitude un discours de bienvenue éloquent. Il termina sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée par un « bon appétit » et regagna son siège. Morgane aperçut une lueur malicieuse briller dans ses yeux, derrière de drôles de lunettes en forme de demi-lune. La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi son nom n'avait pas été appelée lors de la répartition.

« Mon cas doit être un peu différent » songea-t-elle en se servant généreusement dans le premier plat à portée de main. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin et son estomac commençait à protester sévèrement.

Une fois le festin terminé, l'éminent directeur se leva à nouveau et demanda à tous les élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs dans le silence, non sans ajouter malicieusement qu'une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine était idéale pour dormir les pieds bien au chaud ! Il se tourna alors vers Morgane qui était restée assise, ne sachant trop si elle devait suivre les élèves ou attendre qu'on lui en dise un peu plus sur l'école et ses coutumes.

- Miss Greene, j'aimerai que vous me suiviez dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Morgane emboîta le pas du directeur et après avoir marché quelque temps dans les couloirs du château, ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille qui semblait vouloir garder la porte d'une pièce. « Moustache chocolat » lança Dumbledore, et la gargouille s'effaça pour laisser entrer le directeur et son élève dans le bureau.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, la pria-t-il dans un sourire. Comme vous le savez sûrement, les nouveaux élèves de cette école sont envoyés dans une des quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Je pense que vous trouverez votre place à Serdaigle. Le professeur Flitwick, à côté duquel vous étiez assise pendant le repas est le directeur de votre maison, il vous conduira à la salle commune des Serdaigle et vous pourrez vous adresser à lui si vous avez la moindre question.  
- Bien, professeur.  
- J'aimerai maintenant aborder un autre sujet important. C'est la première fois que nous accueillons à Poudlard une nouvelle élève de 7e année. Je suis certain que votre niveau égale celui de vos camardes cependant j'ai jugé préférable de vous réserver une salle qui n'est pas utilisée afin que vous puissiez vous entraîner après les cours, quand vous le souhaitez. La salle se situe au septième étage et vous n'aurez pas de mal à la trouver puisqu'elle n'a pas été rénovée, contrairement aux autres, et la porte a pour conséquent un aspect plutôt ancien. Si vous avez le moindre doute, adressez-vous à l'un de vos professeurs qui se fera un plaisir de vous aider. Avez-vous des questions particulières ?  
- Professeur… Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le choipeaux qui a décidé de m'envoyer à Serdaigle, comme pour tous les nouveaux arrivants ?

Il lui sembla que la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans son regard avait disparu. Pourtant le directeur répondit simplement : « C'est la première fois qu'une élève entre à Poudlard alors qu'elle a déjà une certaine expérience en magie. Je suppose que le Choipeaux ne s'occupe que des première année ».

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes puis Dumbledore reprit :

- Le professeur Flitwick vous attend à la sortie de mon bureau. Il vous conduira à votre salle commune et vous fournira votre emploi du temps. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez faire appel à moi dès que le besoin s'en fait ressentir.

Morgane prit congé du directeur et retrouva l'étrange petit professeur en sortant. Celui-ci la conduisit jusqu'à une haute tour du château, qui devait probablement être la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il lui indiqua le dortoir des filles et finit par lui tendre son emploi du temps. Il lui recommanda également de faire appel à lui si elle avait le moindre souci puis s'éloigna d'un petit pas pressé après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Morgane grimpa rapidement les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles et fut surprise de trouver un lit tout fait, avec ses affaires posées dessus. Trop fatiguée pour entreprendre quelconque rangement ce soir-là, elle se glissa sous ses couvertures dans un soupir. Avant de s'endormir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le directeur ne lui avait pas tout dit à propos de son envoi à Serdaigle…


	2. New risen god hollow

CHAPITRE II : New – risen – god – hollow

Le lendemain, Morgane fut tirée de son sommeil par des chuchotements tout autour d'elle qui n'avaient rien de discret. La jeune fille émergea lentement de son sommeil, se redressa difficilement et cala un oreiller derrière son dos. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se rappeler où elle était. Poudlard, école de sorcellerie…

- Allez, debout ! Lança une grande fille brune à l'air enjoué. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard à ton premier cours, tout de même ?  
- Heu, non bien sûr, répondit Morgane en clignant des yeux.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la Grande Salle, où de nombreux élèves mangeait déjà avec appétit. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, Morgane décida de suivre la fille brune de tout à l'heure, qui devait certainement être en septième année également. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son emploi du temps : lundi matin, 2 heures de Botanique, Mrs. Sprout, serre n°4. « C'est parti », pensa-t-elle. Devant la serre en question, plusieurs élèves de différentes maisons se pressaient et parlaient avec agitation. Morgane réussit à entendre des bribes de conversation comme « … très dangereux, c'est la première fois » ou encore « réservée aux septième année… ». Mais le silence se fit soudainement, alors qu'une petite dame à lunettes vêtue d'une robe verte s'avançait pour ouvrir la porte aux élèves.

- Bonjour à tous ! Allons, dépêchez-vous de vous installer, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous ! Comme vous le savez tous, vous entamez votre septième année d'étude à Poudlard, par conséquent vous êtes maintenant autorisés à pénétrer dans la serre n°4, jusque là interdite aux élèves. Je vous recommande donc de faire extrêmement attention car les différentes plantes sont toutes dangereuses et doivent être manipulées avec précaution. Les gants de protection sont obligatoires pendant tous les cours à partir de maintenant. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par un petit travail pratique sur l'épitaxis de Scandinavie. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me rappeler les caractéristiques principales de cette plante ?

La jeune fille assise à côté de Morgane leva la main.

- Il s'agit d'une plante carnivore qui ne se trouve que dans certaines régions au Nord de la Norvège, elle pousse en général au pied de hautes montagnes. La plante a besoin de températures polaires pour survivre, il semblerait même que le froid soit directement responsable de la croissance en longueur de la tige et des feuilles. La plante est très dangereuse car elle est attirée par toute odeur de chair et sa morsure peut entraîner une paralysie du membre touché, ou même une paralysie générale, selon l'âge et la puissance de la plante.  
- Parfait, Miss Horslow. Cinq points supplémentaires pour Serpentard, dit Mrs. Sprout.

Morgane étudia de plus près sa voisine. La jeune fille était grande et mince, avec des cheveux très lisses d'un noir de geai et des yeux d'un bleu extrêmement clair, presque métallique. Quelques taches de rousseur éparses réparties gracieusement sur son nez lui donnaient un air quelque peu enfantin, contrasté cependant par la blancheur extrême de sa peau et par ses fines lèvres qu'elle tenait fermement serrées l'une contre l'autre. Morgane était impressionnée par l'impression d'assurance et de maîtrise d'elle-même que sa voisine dégageait. L'intéressée se tourna justement vers elle et lança d'un air désinvolte :

- Oh, je suppose que tu dois être la nouvelle. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par les autres élèves de ma maison, ils jouent souvent au plus malin mais dès qu'il s'agit de faire face au danger, ce sont les premiers à tourner le dos. Je m'appelle Gwendoline. Gwendoline Horslow.  
- Morgane Greene. Tu n'as pas l'être d'être très amie avec les autres Serpentard…  
- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir les mêmes idéaux qu'eux. Ils me sont indifférents.

Les deux adolescentes furent coupées par un « silence » sévère du professeur de botanique, qui poursuivit en expliquant quelle serait la marche à suivre pour le travail pratique d'aujourd'hui : « Rien de bien compliqué pour commencer, il s'agit simplement d'observer le comportement des épitaxis face aux différents changements de température. Maintenant ouvrez les boîtes qui se situent devant vous et soyez prudents. Vous avez une heure et demi. »

Les deux filles se mirent au travail, faisant varier les températures de la boîte en verre qui contenait leur épitaxis. Morgane fut surprise de ne trouver qu'une toute petite plante rabougrie aux couleurs rougeâtres. Sur le couvercle de la boîte était écrit : « Epitaxis de Scandinavie n°7, catégorie 3, âge approximatif : 18 jours ».

- C'est drôle, on dirait que la plante est attirée par toi ! fit remarquer Gwendoline.  
- N'importe quoi, répondit Morgane en riant, qui n'avait rien observé de particulier.

Dès que le cours de botanique fut terminé, Gwendoline tira Morgane par la manche et l'entraîna avec elle.

- Tu viens ? Nous avons une heure de libre, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne doit arriver que la semaine prochaine !

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'installer dehors sur l'herbe, afin de profiter du doux soleil de ce début de mois de septembre et de bavarder en toute tranquillité. La grande Serpentard aux cheveux noir s'allongea par terre et soupira d'aise.

- Profitons des températures encore agréables et prions pour que les professeurs ne nous surchargent pas trop vite de travail ! Avec les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, il ne faudrait d'ailleurs pas s'en étonner… As-tu une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?  
- Pas la moindre… Tu sais, je ne suis même pas certaine de travailler dans le monde des sorciers.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Que ferais-tu d'un travail de moldu ? fit Gwendoline avec un dédain non feint.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les moldus ?  
- Je trouve simplement dommage de se priver de l'utilisation de capacités magiques certaines et de faire mine de se complaire dans un travail qui au fond de vous convient pas.  
- Tu as sûrement raison, répliqua Morgane en riant.  
- J'allais oublier… J'ai une lettre à envoyer, accompagne moi à la volerie, je te ferai découvrir comment marche le système du courrier sorcier !

Les deux élèves grimpèrent les marches de la haute tour du château menant à la volière. Morgane découvrit une petite pièce remplie de hiboux et chouettes de toutes tailles et de toutes espèces, chaque animal attendant sagement dans sa cage qu'on vienne lui confier quelconque missive à aller porter à destination. Gwendoline sortit une petite enveloppe jaunie scellée par un cache pourpre et l'attacha rapidement à un hibou grand duc qui s'envola par la fenêtre d'un battement d'ailes.

- A qui écris-tu ? s'enquit Morgane, curieuse.  
- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit vivement la Serpentard.

Piquée, Morgane fit mine de ne pas relever la remarque et poursuivit sa visite de la volerie. Cependant, l'heure tournait, et les deux jeunes femmes durent reprendre leurs cours de la journée respectifs.

Il devait être environ dix heures du soir lorsque Morgane s'installa dans l'un des confortables canapés de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Les professeurs ne leur avaient pas encore donné de devoirs, à son grand étonnement, c'est pourquoi elle avait prévu de lire un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Elle ouvrit son manuel « Sorts et enchantements, niveau 7 » et parcourut les pages distraitement, s'arrêtant de temps en temps lorsqu'un chapitre lui semblait intéressant. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela de la proposition de Dumbledore, à propos de la salle d'entraînement du deuxième étage. Elle reposa son livre, s'empara de sa baguette et sortit discrètement de la salle commune. Déambulant dans les couloirs de l'école et faisant son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer, la jeune fille gagna rapidement le deuxième étage. Il faisait déjà nuit, c'est pourquoi Morgane murmura un « Lumos » qui éclaira aussitôt sa baguette, afin de trouver la porte qui menait à la bonne salle. Elle parcourut tout le couloir dans un sens mais rien ne semblait correspondre à la description du vieux directeur. Fronçant les sourcils, Morgane fit demi-tour et entreprit de faire le trajet inverse. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une vieille porte en bois dont les planches ne semblaient devoir leur tenue qu'à quelques clous mal plantés. « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas fait attention tout à l'heure ? » se demanda la jeune fille en poussant la porte. Elle déboucha sur une grande pièce vide… ou presque. Morgane crût distinguer une imposante masse noire au bout de la salle. Elle se dirigea intriguée vers le drôle d'objet et découvrit avec étonnement un superbe piano à queue. Elle caressa les touches de l'instrument, rêveuse. Elle avait joué du piano étant plus jeune et était même plutôt douée. Mais tout cela remontait à si longtemps… Elle s'assit sur le siège de velours et posa ses mains un peu maladroitement sur le clavier poussiéreux. Elle n'osait appuyer sur les touches, de peur, peut-être, de mettre un terme à la magie du moment présent. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit de vieilles partitions où semblaient danser une foule de notes de musique. Pas d'auteur. Pas de date. Juste un titre, une suite de mots sans aucun lien : New – Risen – God – Hollow. Puis la jeune fille se lança et fit parcourir ses doigts rouillés par le manque de pratique sur les touches qui s'enfonçaient et se relevaient dans un rythme lent, faisant s'élever un à un des sons mélodieux. Morgane tentait de se rappeler un de ses vieux morceaux, c'est pourquoi elle butait parfois, trébuchait, se reprenait et continuait, toujours la même ronde, dans une cadence obstinée, jusqu'à obtenir un accord parfait entre l'œuvre et la musicienne. La jeune femme osa alors fermer les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique. Le morceau n'était guère compliqué, simplement une petite pièce de son enfance, mais il semblait éveiller en elle une passion profondément enfouie et raviver quelques vieux souvenirs. Dans son désir de ne faire qu'un avec son instrument, Morgane sembla se détacher du décor qui l'entourait pour ne plus se concentrer que sur le morceau. Inlassablement elle reprenait, note par note, mesure par mesure. Elle n'avait à présent plus conscience que de la musique qui résonnait mélodieusement à ses oreilles et lorsque le morceau prit fin, Morgane avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il lui semblait seulement qu'elle revenait d'un lointain rêve éveillé… Elle dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se réhabituer à la lumière, pourtant faible, qui éclairait la grande pièce. Sa tête lui tournait un peu et elle se rendit compte que ses mains étaient froides lorsqu'elle les porta à son front. Morgane estima qu'il était bien trop tard pour espérer s'entraîner à quelconque sort et repartit en direction de son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, espérant secrètement qu'aucun professeur n'aurait la mauvaise idée de croiser sa route… Fort heureusement, elle ne rencontra personne et réussit à rejoindre son lit sans se faire remarquer. Elle mit quelque temps avant de s'endormir, encore étourdie par sa découverte nocturne. New – Risen – God – Hollow.


	3. Le professeur Snape

CHAPITRE III: Le professeur Snape

Morgane se glissa à côté de Gwendoline, comme chaque matin maintenant depuis son arrivée, afin de partager son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'apprêtait à entamer la conversation lorsqu'une dizaine de hiboux pénétrèrent par les fenêtres du château et vinrent se poser à côté des quelques élèves qui recevaient du courrier. Gwendoline était l'un d'eux, et Morgane put apercevoir la même enveloppe jaunie au sceau de couleur pourpre que le premier jour, avant que son amie ne s'empresse de dissimuler la lettre sous sa robe de sorcière.

- Toujours pas décidée à me dévoiler l'identité de ton correspondant ? demanda Morgane sans espoir.  
- Toujours pas. Et ne t'avise plus de me poser la même question, répondit-elle d'un air réprobateur. Maintenant que j'y pense, toi aussi tu as du courrier.

Et tout en parlant, la jeune Serpentard sortit une petite feuille verte pliée en deux de son sac.

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de te remettre ça.

Morgane s'empressa de déplier sa lettre et lut :

_Mademoiselle Greene,_

Je vous prie d'excuser mon erreur de vieux sorcier. Je me suis trompé quand à l'emplacement de votre salle d'entraînement. Notez-bien que la bonne salle se situe au quatrième étage. Sa description est toujours la même : une vieille salle de classe qui n'a pas eu le temps d'être rénovée et que vous n'aurez sans doute aucun mal à trouver. 

Sincèrement votre,

Albus Dumbledore.

« Cela expliquerait bien des choses », songea Morgane.

Le premier cours de potions des Serdaigle devait avoir lieu l'après-midi, en même temps que les Serpentard. Morgane n'était pas vraiment pressée d'y assister, surtout si elle en croyait le portrait pour le moins antipathique qu'Helena Parker lui avait fait du sombre professeur, dans le train. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que la jeune Poufsouffle n'avait pas tord. Le professeur Snape semblait en effet d'une humeur massacrante et aucun n'élève n'osa élever la voix en sa présence.

- Dépêchez-vous, vous pensez peut-être que vous pouvez vous permettre de me faire perdre un temps qui m'est précieux ? Rappelez-moi l'examen que vous espérez passer à la fin de l'année… les ASPIC, il me semble ? Je doute que la bande de vers de terre que vous êtes parvienne à se hisser à un niveau suffisant. Vous avez de la chance, reprit-il d'un air mauvais en se tournant vers un élève de Serdaigle à la mine joufflue, Monsieur Estakoff, vous pouvez vous vanter de ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas, votre niveau ayant atteint le néant absolu. A moins que vous n'ayez profité de vos vacances pour jeter un coup d'œil à votre manuel de potions ? Nous allons nous en rendre compte tout de suite. Citez-moi les ingrédients qui composent la Potion Noxpacem.

Le malheureux élève semblait vouloir rentrer six pieds sous terre. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Eh bien ! Vous ne savez-pas ? Je retire dix points à Serdaigle. Félicitations, vos camarades sont fiers de vous.

Les Serpentard s'esclaffèrent bruyamment et les joues du dénommé Estakoff prirent une teinte violette du plus bel effet.

- La potion Noxpacem, reprit le professeur d'un ton méprisant, est une potion puissante qui permet non seulement de se souvenir de ses rêves mais également de les intensifier. Pas n'importe lesquels, bien entendu. Des rêves marquants qui révèleront un aspect certain de la personnalité du rêveur. Maintenant ouvrez vos livres à la page 267, vous trouverez toutes les instructions dont vous avez besoin pour préparer cette potion. Vous viendrez chercher les ingrédients nécessaires sur mon bureau.

Morgane jeta un regard effaré à Gwendoline, qui lui répondit par une expression désespérée, signifiant clairement qu'elles n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le professeur lança d'un ton acerbe : « Bien entendu, le travail est personnel », tout en jetant un regard appuyé en direction de Morgane.

Pendant toute la durée de préparation de sa potion, Morgane eut la désagréable impression d'être observée et surveillée, même si à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux, ce n'était que pour trouver Snape le nez plongé dans une pile de copies. Mal à l'aise, elle eut du mal à se concentrer et son manque de discernement s'en fit cruellement ressentir sur le contenu de son chaudron, qui virait maintenant au rose bonbon. Elle fut cependant soulagée lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit assourdissant sur sa gauche, signifiant clairement qu'Estakoff venait de réussir la brillante entreprise que l'explosion de son chaudron. Snape ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte. « Apparemment, ce genre d'événement devait être monnaie courante dans son cours », soupira Morgane.

La jeune femme eut l'illusion que la fin de l'heure serait une délivrance, mais elle changea bien vite d'avis lorsque le maître des Potions donna la liste des devoirs à faire. « Cinq parchemins sur les propriétés de la potion Noxpacem, sur ses conditions d'utilisations et sur ses avantages pour la semaine prochaine ». Un murmure de protestation s'éleva des rangs, que l'homme réussit à faire taire d'un simple regard. Morgane dut bien se l'avouer : cet homme la terrifiait. Et toujours cette désagréable impression d'être sans cesse observée…

- Rassure-moi, Gwendoline, c'est juste la procédure d'intimidation numéro un, il n'a pas réellement l'intention de se comporter comme ça toute l'année… si ?  
- Navrée de te décevoir… et ce n'est que le début ! Viens, je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux. As-tu déjà entendu parler de Quidditch ? C'est un peu le football des sorciers, si tu veux.  
- Ah oui, j'ai lu pas mal de choses à ce sujet. Tu sais jouer ?  
- Et même mieux, je fais partie de l'équipe des Serpentard ! Je suis poursuiveuse, c'est moi qui suis chargée de marquer des points à l'aide du souaffle. Ca te plairait d'assister à l'un de nos entraînements ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Ils ne commencent que la semaine prochaine. Je te ferai signe !

Comme convenu, les deux élèves se retrouvèrent le jeudi soir suivant, sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'équipe de Serpentard était au complet, et Morgane alla s'installer sur les gradins pour les regarder. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un jouer, et elle s'étonnait de minute en minute de l'apparente complexité du jeu. Les différentes balles volaient d'un endroit à l'autre du grand terrain et les joueurs se déplaçaient rapidement, avec l'air de savoir parfaitement où ils se rendaient. Morgane ne tarda pas à comprendre la fonction de chaque balle, bien qu'elle n'eut pas encore aperçu le fameux vif d'or dont on parlait dans les livres. Le temps passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et les élèves durent bientôt mettre pied à terre, afin de rejoindre en silence leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- Alors, ça t'a plu ? s'enquit Gwendoline avant de prendre congé de son amie.  
- Oui, c'est assez impressionnant… et bien plus intéressant que notre football Moldu !  
- Le mois prochain aura lieu notre premier match, nous jouons contre Poufsouffle. Je compte sur toi pour venir nous encourager !  
- Je serai là.

Les deux adolescentes se séparèrent sur un « à demain » et regagnèrent leurs salles communes.

Plus les jours passaient et plus les élèves étaient surchargés de devoirs. Morgane passait tout son temps libre le nez plongé dans ses livres et pouvait rarement profiter d'un moment de pause afin de souffler un peu. Ses professeurs de Métamorphose et de Potions semblaient s'être passé le mot et on eut cru qu'ils tentaient de remporter la palme d'or du plus grand tyran sur le plan des devoirs. Une chose était sûre, le combat était serré. Même les week-end semblaient devoir apporter leur dose de travail. Ce dimanche là, Morgane venait tout juste de terminer son quatrième parchemin pour le professeur Flitwick et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne lui restait plus rien à achever pour le lendemain. Elle repensa subitement à sa salle d'entraînement. Depuis le mot de Dumbledore, elle n'avait même pas encore eu l'occasion d'y retourner ! Elle posa sa plume et attrapa sa baguette un peu à contre cœur. « Allons, je pourrai au moins améliorer ma pratique du sortilège d'allégresse » se dit-elle pour se motiver. A nouveau, elle reprit sa petite escapade nocturne et se promena dans les couloirs du château pour cette fois atteindre le quatrième étage. Là encore elle dut s'éclairer de sa baguette, les jours se faisaient de plus en plus courts et il faisait nuit bien vite. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps et se retrouva en face d'une porte très semblable à l'autre, en bois sec et déverni. La pièce était par contre très différente. Beaucoup plus petite, meublée et certainement plus agréable. Morgane allait entreprendre une rapide exploration des étagères, où se tenaient toutes sortes de bocaux, vieux livres poussiéreux et objets dont elle ne connaissait pas l'utilité quand une voix à glacer le sang qui la fit se secouer d'un frisson incontrôlable se fit entendre.

- Miss Greene, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? Inutile de vous rappeler que le règlement interdit toute escapade nocturne et que vous êtes en train de le transgresser effrontément.

Le ton était glacial, méprisant. Morgane découvrit avec horreur son professeur de Potions qui se tenait devant elle les bras croisés, la colère déformant les traits de son visage. La jeune femme n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'elle venait de le déranger au mauvais moment. Elle aurait juré qu'il venait tout juste de se relever. Elle se sentit soudain ridiculement petite et aurait donné cher pour se retrouver à cet instant précis sous ses couvertures.

- Je… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a assuré que je pouvais utiliser cette salle afin de m'entraîner, parce que…  
- Voyez-vous ça, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Je suis certain qu'il vous a également recommandé de transgresser le règlement, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être vous croyez-vous trop supérieure pour devoir vous importuner à suivre les lois ?  
- Mais…  
- Silence ! Vous venez de faire perdre cinquante points à votre maison. Je vous laisse le soin d'en expliquer la raison à vos chers camarades.

Morgane bouillonnait de rage. Mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui cracher au visage, tant l'injustice dont il venait de faire preuve l'enrageait. Mais elle se contenta de serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches, trop consciente des répercussions que pourrait avoir un écart de comportement envers le maître des Potions.

- Ne croyez pas que vous aller pouvoir vous vanter de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, Miss Greene. Vous allez bien sagement rester ici et poursuivre ce pour quoi vous étiez venue ici, ajouta-t-il sur un sourire mauvais.  
- Mais non, je…  
- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris. Maintenant au travail, sauf si vous tenez absolument à faire perdre des points supplémentaires à votre maison, et je vous assure que je serai ravi de m'en charger.

Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à abuser de son autorité hiérarchique sur Morgane. Celle-ci ne sut trop comment elle devait réagir. Au départ, elle n'était venue que pour pratiquer quelques sorts faciles et ne s'était absolument pas préparée à avoir un spectateur. Hésitante, elle murmura un faible « Accio livre », ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'écrouler toute une étagère. D'un simple mouvement de la main, le sombre professeur la remit d'aplomb. Son visage demeurait impassible, mais Morgane était certaine qu'il jubilait dans son for intérieur. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser démonter, elle prononça cette fois un « Accio livre » plus convaincu et un vieil ouvrage vint rejoindre directement sa main gauche tendue. Morgane se refusait à le regarder, elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer. D'un « Wingardium Leviosa », elle fit rejoindre au livre sa place initiale. Là elle marqua une pause, peut-être dans l'illusion d'obtenir une approbation de son professeur.

- C'est tout ? A quoi vous attendiez-vous, à un diplôme peut-être ? Ces sorts s'apprennent en première année ! N'essayez pas de me faire croire que ce sont les seuls que vous connaissez…

Furieuse, Morgane enchaîna alors toute une série de sorts de complexité variable, les faisant s'enchaîner rapidement, les uns à la suite des autres. Ses joues étaient en feu et elle serrait tellement fort sa baguette magique qu'elle en avait mal aux doigts. Elle aurait continué son manège pendant longtemps s'il n'avait pas crié : « STOP ! Pathétique. J'espère que vous ne nourrissiez pas le secret espoir de m'impressionner, je m'en voudrai de devoir vous ramener à la réalité. Je me vois contraint de mettre un terme à votre petit entraînement. J'ai bien peur que votre imitation parfaite d'une bouilloire prête à exploser n'ait de sévères répercussions sur vos résultats futurs. »

- Et vous, vous êtes tellement imbu de votre propre personne que vous vous sentez obligé de devoir vous contempler dans un miroir de taille proportionnelle à votre orgueil !

Morgane n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire la remarque. Elle avait remarqué un grand miroir posé négligemment contre un mur de la pièce alors qu'elle s'entraînait et aurait parié que le sarcastique professeur était en train de s'y admirer avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce !

- DEHORS, siffla-t-il.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et sortit en claquant furieusement la porte derrière elle.


	4. Déboires et découvertes

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Dreamer: **Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'arrêter! Merci pour ta review.

**Superfan: **Merci beaucoup, cela fait très plaisir. Je continue, je continue!

**Wake up: **Merci à toi également. Tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans les chapitres suivants...

**Etincelle de Vie:** C'est super gentil! Tu vas en effet en apprendre beaucoup sur Snape par la suite. Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre!

CHAPITRE IV : Déboires et découvertes

L'agitation des élèves était à son comble en ce début d'octobre. Et ni le froid précoce, ni la pluie trop souvent présente, ni les nombreux devoirs ne semblaient devoir altérer leur joie de vivre. En effet, dans quelques heures se tiendrait le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Les paris étaient déjà engagés et des murmures conspirateurs traversaient maintenant les couloirs de l'école. Morgane n'avait pas oublié sa promesse et attendait elle aussi le match impatiemment. Gwendoline s'entraînait régulièrement et n'avait guère eu le temps de souffler entre les cours et les obligations de Quidditch. Morgane la trouvait d'ailleurs un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire (si cela était encore possible), avec des yeux fatigués. « Peu importe, j'ai confiance en elle », songea la jeune fille.

Plus l'heure avançait, plus la Serdaigle put sentir la tension de son amie et de son équipe. Elle passa leur souhaiter un « bonne chance » sincère dans les vestiaires et alla rejoindre sa place parmi les autres élèves de sa maison. Bientôt elle vit s'élancer les deux équipes, l'une en robes vert émeraude, l'autre en robes jaune ocre. Après une rude poignée de mains échangée par les deux capitaines, le coup de sifflet retentit et le match put commencer. A nouveau Morgane se prit au jeu et regarda évoluer les joueurs dans un tourbillon coloré. « 10 points pour Poufsouffle ! » cria une voix féminine au bout de quelques minutes de jeu, que Morgane reconnut comme étant celle d'Helena Parker. La jeune femme serra les poings, même si après tout, ce n'était que le début, et la partie était bien loin d'être jouée. Les Serpentard se reprirent rapidement et eurent tôt fait de marquer trois buts spectaculaires. « 30 points à 10 ! ». Après quarante minutes de jeu, les Serpentard menaient toujours, 90 points à 70, mais le vif d'or demeurait introuvable. Morgane décida de reporter son attention quelque temps sur l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Celui-ci semblait très concentré et zigzaguait sur le terrain, à la recherche de la rapide petite balle. Morgane crut que celui-ci avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait quand elle entendit un bruit sourd sur sa gauche. Elle tourna vivement la tête mais sa vision fut obscurcie par des dizaines d'élèves qui s'étaient levés pour applaudir vivement. Les Serpentard avaient gagné ! Oubliant le gros bruit de tout à l'heure, la jeune femme dévala les marches pour féliciter son amie. Mais lorsqu'elle trouva Gwendoline, celle-ci ne paraissait pas en mesure de laisser éclater sa joie avec les autres membres de son équipe.

- Accompagne-moi à l'infirmerie ! lança-t-elle vivement.  
- Mais… ?  
- Fais ce que je te dis.

Elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Morgane passa son bras sous celui de la Serpentard et l'escorta avec peine jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'école. Madame Pomfresh les accueillit par un « Tss, tss, le Quidditch… » agacé et installa Gwendoline, plus blanche que jamais, sur un lit propre. Mis à part la pâleur de son visage, la jeune femme ne semblait présenter aucun signe de souffrance. Morgane prit place à côté de la jeune fille.

- Ca va mieux ?  
- Je t'en prie, essaye de récupérer mon balai et mes affaires, ils doivent être restés dans le vestiaire.

Le ton n'autorisait aucune réplique et Morgane s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva son amie endormie et fut soulagée de constater que son visage avait repris quelques couleurs. Elle demanda à Madame Pomfresh quelques informations sur son état et celle-ci lui assura qu'elle serait en pleine forme le lendemain. Elle allait exiger plus de précisions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le professeur Snape. Celui-ci tenait un petit flacon opaque à la main et ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Voici la potion que vous m'avez demandé de préparer la semaine dernière, lança-t-il froidement.  
- Voyons Severus, je n'ai jamais rien…  
- Miss Greene, le directeur souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau, la coupa-t-il.

L'infirmière voulut protester mais l'homme avait déjà tourné les talons, faisant voler sa longue cape noire derrière lui. Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et rangea le petit flacon dans l'armoire à médicaments. La jeune Serdaigle allait prendre congé de son amie lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler du fond de l'infirmerie.

- Morgane ?  
- Ah, tu es enfin réveillée !

Morgane reprit sa place à côté du lit de la malade et s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

- C'est cet imbécile de Mc Logan ! Tu sais, un des batteurs de notre équipe. Un cognard est passé trop près de moi et ce crétin s'est trompé de cible, il a visé directement ma tête. Je ne sais pas si tu as idée de la force musculaire qu'il a développé dans ses bras mais en tous cas mon crâne pourra témoigner. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte.  
- Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu devrais être sortie demain, répondit Morgane, compatissante. Je dois te laisser, Dumbledore…  
- Je sais, sourit Gwendoline. A demain.  
- A demain.

Morgane s'empressa de sortir de l'infirmerie et prit la direction du bureau du vieux directeur. Elle se retrouva comme la première fois devant les gargouilles qui en gardaient l'entrée et fouilla dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler le mot de passe. « Ah oui ! Moustache chocolat », lança-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de lui permettre l'accès au bureau.

- Entre, assied-toi ! lança une voix douce vers le fond.

Il la tutoyait maintenant ? Morgane prit place en face du grand sorcier. Celui-ci paraissait de bonne humeur, souriant et elle sentit la lueur de malice et de bienveillance briller dans ses yeux à nouveau. Dumbledore paraissait terriblement puissant derrière son masque de vieillesse et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dumbledore sourit à Morgane et lança :

- Comment se portent tes séances d'entraînement ? J'espère que tu trouves l'occasion d'utiliser la salle de temps en temps.  
- Heu, oui… Enfin non, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Morgane rougit. A vrai dire, elle n'y était pas retournée depuis… Depuis sa mésaventure avec son professeur de potions, dont elle ne gardait pas, il fallait se l'avouer, un excellent souvenir.

- Que dirais-tu de te faire aider ?  
- Aider ?

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

- Oui. Te faire aider par un supérieur, quelqu'un qui aurait une certaine expérience de la magie et qui pourrait te guider dans tes entraînements. Tes professeurs ne sont pas mécontents de toi et tu obtiens des résultats convenables dans toutes les matières cependant… Cependant je crois que tu as un potentiel que tu n'utilises pas. Et il serait dommage que tu n'apprennes pas à t'en servir.  
- C'est pour cela que vous semblez mettre un point d'honneur à ce que je m'exerce régulièrement, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est en partie pour cela, oui, répondit le directeur en souriant à nouveau.  
- Et qui sera chargé de… heu… me superviser ?  
- Le professeur McGonagall a accepté de tester chaque semaine tes connaissances pratiques en métamorphose, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Snape quand à lui se chargera des _Activités spéciales._

Morgane déglutit avec difficulté.

- Des _Activités spéciales_ ? répéta-t-elle.  
- Tu en sauras plus en temps voulu.

Dumbledore sortit alors un petit carré de papier, qu'il tendit à Morgane.

- Voici un petit récapitulatif des dates de tes cours supplémentaires. J'aimerai pour commencer que tu prennes une heure de cours tous les lundis avec le professeur Snape. Le professeur McGonagall t'évaluera toutes les deux semaines. J'aimerai que tu la voies ce soir, dans la même salle que d'habitude, afin qu'elle prenne connaissance de ton niveau général et qu'elle puisse fournir au professeur Snape les renseignements nécessaires à la préparation de son cours… _spécial_.  
- Je, heu… merci, professeur.  
- Nous nous verrons au dîner. Je crois d'ailleurs que les elfes de maison ont préparé un excellent farcis de veau. Il me tarde d'y goûter !

En effet, Morgane se rendit compte au dîner que le directeur avait raison. Elle ne put réprimer un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle sentit la place vide à côté d'elle. Gwendoline devait toujours être à l'infirmerie… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le silence s'était fait soudainement dans la grande salle. Dumbledore s'était levé et réclamait l'attention des élèves et des professeurs.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Pour commencer, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le repas. J'aimerai ensuite attirer votre attention sur vos cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous avez en effet tous remarqué l'absence de professeur cette année jusqu'à maintenant et je suis conscient qu'avoir perdu un mois de travail est handicapant. Cependant je suis heureux de vous annoncer que nous avons enfin trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur, je vous prie donc d'accueillir chaleureusement le professeur Drefus Antinea.

Morgane vit un petit sorcier trapu à la robe de sorcier rouge bordeaux se lever sous les applaudissements motivés des élèves. La jeune fille l'étudia de plus près. Il avait les traits tirés, l'air sévère et de grosses lunettes noires étaient posées sur son nez, de taille respectable. Ses cheveux poivre et sel encadraient négligemment l'ovale de son visage et malgré ses airs bourrus, Morgane eut une impression plutôt positive du nouveau professeur. Elle avait hâte de le découvrir pendant ses cours…

Après une douche rapide et un passage éclair par l'infirmerie afin de souhaiter bonne nuit à Gwendoline, Morgane se rendit à la salle d'entraînement à l'heure convenue par Dumbledore, afin d'y retrouver le professeur McGonagall. Morgane appréhendait beaucoup le moment, connaissant la sévérité de la vieille dame mais elle fut surprise d'être accueillie dans un sourire par son professeur de métamorphose.

- Bonsoir Morgane. Nous savons toutes les deux pourquoi tu es ici. Ne perdons pas de temps et mettons-nous tout de suite au travail. Je ne vais rien te demander de très difficile, simplement ce que tu es sensée savoir à ton niveau. Nous allons commencer par les sortilèges, il me semble que c'est une matière dans laquelle tu te débrouilles bien. J'ai dressé une liste des sorts que tu vas devoir lancer. Je pense que tu as tout le matériel dont tu as besoin dans cette pièce. Tu peux y aller.

Morgane jeta un coup d'œil à la liste et se rendit compte, soulagée, qu'elle maîtrisait à peu près correctement tous les sorts qui y figuraient. Elle se mit au travail et enchaîna sortilèges de mutisme, d'attraction et d'impassibilité. Morgane fut plutôt satisfaite de ses sortilèges et fut soulagée d'entendre McGonagall lancer un « C'est très correct », un sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa ensuite à l'épreuve de métamorphose, où elle s'en tira à peu près, même si son canari avait des airs de rouge-gorge et même si elle n'avait pas réussi à faire complètement disparaître sa tasse.

- Je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là. Comme tu n'as pas encore eu de cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je pense qu'il est préférable d'attendre notre prochaine séance avant de t'évaluer. Je vais soumettre mon rapport aux professeurs Snape et Dumbledore mais je pense qu'ils seront satisfaits.

Morgane acquiesça silencieusement et son regard se porta vers le fond de la salle. Le grand miroir était toujours là, posé contre le mur, intrigant. Le professeur McGonagall sembla s'apercevoir que Morgane l'examinait et dit doucement :

- Cela fait longtemps qu'il traîne là, il ne devrait pas rester ici. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas servi…  
- Qu'est ce que c'est exactement ?  
- C'est le miroir du Rised. Pas n'importe quel miroir. Celui-ci reflète notre souhait le plus cher, ce que l'on désire le plus à l'intérieur de nous-même. Il peut être dangereux, il ne faut pas vivre à travers ses rêves. Je demanderai à ce qu'on le change de place.

Alors c'était donc ça que le professeur Snape regardait dans le miroir la dernière fois. Son désir le plus profond. Morgane frissonna. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?


	5. La leçon de piano

Réponse au reviewer  


**Etincelle de Vie:** Les cours particuliers avec monsieur Snape ne seront en effet pas de tout repos! Et les Activités spéciales vont réveler beaucoup de surprises également... Un peu de patience! Le chapitre 6 devrait répondre à quelques unes de tes questions. En attendant, voici le 5, tout frais, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Les reviews n'arrivent pas en masse pour ma nouvelle fic. Je ne cherche pas à recevoir un maximum de critiques cependant un petit commentaire par ci par là ne fait pas de mal, ne coûte rien et surtout m'encourage à continuer. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE V : La leçon de piano

Morgane se réveilla dans un souffle au milieu de la nuit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Très tard dans la nuit, ou bien, déjà, tôt le matin ? Peu importait, après tout. Seule comptait pour l'instant l'angoisse inconnue qui lui étreignait le cœur et lui brûlait la poitrine. La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit, pensive, l'esprit torturé, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle retourna ses mains, les paumes vers le ciel. Ces mains qui semblaient lui réclamer quelque chose… Presque inconsciemment, elle se leva. Marcher, elle avait besoin de marcher. Et même plus. Un piano. Ce piano. Sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, Morgane se laissa glisser silencieusement dans les escaliers et sortit hors de la salle commune. Ses pieds nus en contact avec le sol glacé des couloirs ne semblaient pas sentir le froid. Lentement, l'adolescente progressa entre les étages de l'école et rejoignit le septième étage. Elle aurait pu retrouver cette salle les yeux fermés. En tâtonnant, elle reconnut la porte en vieux bois et pénétra pour la deuxième fois dans cette grande pièce. Le piano était toujours là. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourant toute entière, Morgane prit place à nouveau sur le petit siège de velours. Ses doigts caressèrent les touches blanches amoureusement et elle sentit son angoisse s'évaporer doucement, alors qu'une quiétude tranquille lui apaisait l'esprit. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur. La partition était elle aussi toujours là, plus intrigante que jamais, avec son titre étrange écrit à l'encre noire : New – risen – god – hollow. Morgane parcourut les pages jaunies une à une. Elles étaient au nombre de sept. Mue par une curiosité soudaine, elle tenta de déchiffrer le morceau et fut surprise de découvrir à quel point la mélodie était douce. Sa main gauche vint bientôt rejoindre sa main droite, s'obstinant maintenant toutes les deux à répéter avec acharnement les mêmes mesures, jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. Et la mélodie s'élevait, plus belle encore. A nouveau, Morgane se laissa aller et ressentit la même impression que la dernière fois. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, le décor paraissait s'effacer autour d'elle. Seule la musique, qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter la rattachait à la réalité. Morgane fut emportée dans un univers différent. Elle rêvait.

Son esprit lui renvoyait maintenant l'image d'une petite fille aux yeux rieurs et au sourire enfantin. Ses cheveux étaient divisés en deux petites nattes qui lui tombaient joliment sur les épaules, encadrant gracieusement son visage fin. Ses petites mains fines jouaient doucement avec une mèche de cheveux. Elle était assise sur un escalier de pierre, devant une grande et imposante maison ancienne. Elle regardait droit devant elle, le regard vague, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Une voix retentit de l'intérieur de la maison :

- Ma chérie, ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid !  
- Mais maman, il va neiger ! répondit la petite fille, sûre d'elle.

C'était le début de l'hiver et la neige n'était pas encore tombée cette année. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se presser de venir, le soleil était encore présent et les arbres n'avaient pas encore perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Mais l'enfant croisa les bras, bien déterminée à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Il allait neiger, elle en était sûre. Pourtant, sa rêverie enfantine fut stoppée par les pas feutrés de sa mère, qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Allez , viens, il est déjà tard ! S'il neige ce soir, je te promet que tu pourras aller jouer dehors demain. Mais ne reste pas là, tu vas tomber malade, dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
- Il va neiger, je veux être la première à voir la neige !

Sa mère la prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans la grande maison, où il faisait bon et chaud. Mais la petite fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se débattit furieusement. Une profonde détresse vint se refléter sur son visage, si paisible il y a quelques minutes. Elle se mit à hurler d'une voie suraiguë qui sembla la surprendre elle-même.

- Non ! Non ! Maman… la neige…

Ses cris laissèrent la place à des sanglots de rage qui secouaient violemment son petit corps. Tant d'énergie émanait d'elle que sa mère eut du mal à la retenir. Elle cria :

- Peter ! Ca recommence, viens m'aider !  
- Quoi, une nouvelle crise ?  
- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend !

L'enfant n'était pas de taille à lutter avec l'homme, qui maintenait à présent ses petites mains fermement serrées derrière son dos. Les deux adultes parvinrent tant bien que mal à porter la petite fille jusqu'à son lit, tant elle gesticulait et se débattait. Elle finit cependant par se calmer, même si de grosses larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues. Sa mère les essuya doucement du bout des doigts et tout en lui caressant affectueusement la tête, elle murmura :

- Allons, c'est fini maintenant… chut…  
- La… neige… hoqueta l'enfant

La jeune femme coucha sa fille, la borda bien serré, comme elle aimait tant et après avoir déposé un fragile baiser sur son front, partit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clé et la fillette entendit distinctement le bruit caractéristique d'une clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure. Elle se releva immédiatement et colla son visage contre la fenêtre. Malgré le peu de lumière, ses yeux encore humides pouvaient voir de gros flocons tomber dans un souffle dans le jardin. Un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage triste. Se hissant sur un petit tabouret pour mieux voir, l'enfant ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air frais avec délices. Ca y était, il neigeait. Elle l'avait bien dit. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par un bruit de voix qui trahissait une conversation animée entre ses deux parents. La fillette descendit de son montoir et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit tout naturellement, comme si elle n'avait jamais été fermée à clé. Elle descendit à pas feutrés le grand escalier de bois qui menait au rez-de-chaussée et s'assit sur la première marche. Ils étaient dans la cuisine, mais elle les entendait distinctement.

- Encore une crise, hein ? Jusqu'à quand cela va-t-il durer ? dit une voix forte, celle de l'homme.  
- Bien sûr que c'est une crise, et tu le sais bien ! C'est la même chose chaque année. Chaque année, juste avant que la neige ne tombe pour la première fois, depuis cinq ans.

La petite fille comprit au bruit de pas que l'homme tournait en rond dans la cuisine, comme si cette histoire le préoccupait particulièrement. L'enfant devinait l'expression qu'avait pris son visage. Les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés et les pommettes creusées, comme chaque fois qu'il se faisait du soucis. Elle imagina sa mère, assise, se triturant les mains. Passive, comme chaque fois. Elle attendait.

- Il serait peut-être temps de lui dire ! gronda le père.  
- A quoi bon lui apprendre ce qu'elle sait déjà ? Il est encore trop tôt. Peter, elle n'a que sept ans !  
- Et je la trouve bien précoce pour son âge.  
- Elle ne saura rien avant que je ne le décide, lança la jeune femme d'une voix ferme.  
- Tu préfères donc attendre passivement, jusqu'à ce que ta fille vienne d'elle-même te poser les questions qui lui tortureront l'esprit lorsqu'elle grandira ?  
- Ce n'est…  
- Elle se rendra vite compte qu'elle est différente des autres enfants de son âge.  
- Elle n'a de toutes façons jamais joué avec eux !  
- Eux ne présentent pas de crise à chaque fois que l'hiver approche !  
- Je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Le ton montait et la discussion s'envenimait. La petite fille écoutait ses parents se disputer, terrifiée. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre le sens de leurs paroles. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Elle passa ses bras autour de ses longues jambes frêles repliées contre elle, comme pour se donner l'illusion qu'elle serait mieux protégée ainsi. Protégée de quoi ? Elle n'avait rien à craindre... Elle aurait voulu rester là encore longtemps mais elle s'enfuit, tel un petit animal sauvage, alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de l'escalier. Elle regagna son lit et se blottit sous ses couvertures. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir rien entendu. « Je n'ai rien entendu » répéta-t-elle silencieusement, pour mieux s'en convaincre.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement et Morgane sortit lentement de sa torpeur. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour se réhabituer à la lumière. Ses mains étaient froides et sa tête lui tournait. Elle ressentit une grande vague de fatigue l'envahir. Combien de temps était-elle restée là ? Elle repensa à son drôle de rêve. Mais était-ce bien un rêve ? Non. Cette petite fille, c'était elle. Cette femme, c'était sa mère. Cet homme, c'était son beau-père. Mais ce souvenir… non, ce n'était pas le sien.


	6. Activités spéciales

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Adeline: **Merci pour tes reviews! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, même si je suis loin d'avoir le talent de J.K.R. ou de M.H.C.!

**Etincelle de Vie: **Cela fait plaisir de voir que tu suis ma fic avec assiduité (du moins pour le moment)! En effet, ses parents savaient qu'elle était une sorcière ou du moins, qu'elle avait développé des aptitudes particulières dans le domaine. Tu comprendras bientôt le rôle que joue la neige dans mon histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Dreamer:** Eh oui, les mystères ne manquent pas dans ma fic. Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines! Ce n'est que le début... L'hiver est en effet important, comme l'indique d'ailleurs le titre de l'histoire. Merci pour ta gentille review, gros bisous!

CHAPITRE VI : Activités spéciales

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, et après avoir vérifié pour la deuxième fois qu'il était l'heure pour son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle suivit un petit groupe de Serdaigle de septième année qui se dirigeait vers un coin reculé du château. Elle aperçut le petit sorcier à robe rouge qui était maintenant son professeur. Il se tenait droit, l'air fier, devant la porte de ce qui devait être leur salle de classe.

- Entrez, dit-il simplement.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et prirent place dans un brouhaha de chuchotements agités et de bruits de chaises. Tous avaient visiblement hâte de reprendre les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, sûrement inquiets pour leurs ASPIC de fin d'année qui les narguaient dangereusement. Morgane fut la dernière à entrer. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se glissa silencieusement sur un banc inoccupé au dernier rang. Le professeur réclama le silence dans un murmure presque inaudible mais les élèves se turent aussitôt, impressionnés par le calme dont il faisait preuve. Lui non plus n'avait pas besoin de crier pour imposer le respect. Mais contrairement au professeur de Potions, aucun mépris ne venait s'afficher sur son visage serein.

- Bien. Je suis conscient du retard que vous avez pris, c'est pourquoi je préfère vous prévenir : je ne vais pas lésiner sur la quantité de travail que je vous donnerai à faire. La défense contre les forces obscures est une science passionnante qui demande rigueur, concentration et maîtrise de soi-même. Cependant, pour comprendre cet art dans son intégrité, il est nécessaire de s'interroger un minimum sur ce que nous appelons la magie noire.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous êtes maintenant en septième année et certaines notions de magie noire ne vous sont sans doute plus inconnues. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler des sorts que l'on qualifie d'impardonnables ? Vous connaissez l'Imperium, le Doloris et… l'Avada Kedavra. Mais vos anciens professeurs ne se sont évidemment pas risqués à creuser un peu le sujet.

Il marqua un temps de pose.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne vais certainement pas vous apprendre à jeter des sorts obscurs. Premièrement car vous n'aurez pas le niveau nécessaire. Et deuxièmement parce que la pratique de magie noire est interdite au sein de cette école. Mais, ajouta-t-il vivement, ce que je peux vous apprendre, c'est comment vous protéger. Et comment agir rapidement dans une situation donnée.

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit objet rond et métallique, avec deux fentes sur le côté, qu'il posa sur la table. Les élèves regardèrent le drôle d'objet avec curiosité.

- Ceci s'appelle un magnet. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Une main se leva parmi les élèves de Gryffondor.

- Oui, monsieur… ?  
- Hermann. Un magnet est un objet utilisé autrefois par les mages noirs pour s'offrir une protection supplémentaire. Dès que l'on s'approche de lui, il parvient à détecter les faiblesses de l'adversaire et envoie automatiquement un sort adaptable, c'est à dire un sort qui prendra toujours la même apparence mais dont la nature et l'intensité varieront cependant en fonction de la faiblesse détectée.  
- Bien, très bien, dit Antinea lentement. Trois points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor. J'aimerai cependant apporter quelques informations supplémentaires à votre définition. Un magnet, comme vous vous en doutez probablement est extrêmement puissant, mais aussi extrêmement rare. Il me semble qu'il n'en existe que six dans le pays. La plus part est aujourd'hui en lieu sûr. J'ai bien évidemment amoindri volontairement la puissance de celui-ci, afin que vous ne courriez aucun risque. Je vais maintenant vous demander de vous placer en rang à côté de mon bureau. Chacun votre tour, vous viendrez vous placer en face du magnet et essayerez de parer son attaque. Pour cela, vous aurez simplement à jeter un sort efficace, peu importe lequel. Cela aura pour effet de renvoyer le maléfice du magnet. Les magnets sont indestructibles. Maintenant allez-y et concentrez-vous sur vos faiblesses.

Tony Hermann passa le premier. Il se plaça devant le petit objet métallique, sa baguette à la main. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il fut projeté en arrière et atterrit sur son postérieur dans un bruit sourd.

- Manque de rapidité, monsieur Hermann. Suivant !

Une fille brune aux sourcils broussailleux s'avança, bien décidée à ne pas subir le même sort que son camarade.

- Stup…

Elle fut elle aussi jetée sur le sol et se releva, l'air ahuri.

- Manque de concentration de votre part. Vous pensiez à autre chose. Suivant !

Les élèves se succédèrent mais les résultats ne furent guère brillants. Les jeunes sorciers manquaient tous, au choix, de conviction, d'expérience du sort lancé ou encore de précision. Seuls trois élèves parvinrent à des résultats un peu plus concluants. Le magnet se contentait de les repousser simplement un peu en arrière. Ce fut au tour de Morgane.

- Protego ! cria-t-elle.

Morgane sentit une force invisible la pousser en arrière. Elle chancela mais réussit à ne pas tomber en se rattrapant de justesse à une table.

- Manque de force, Miss Greene. Vous m'avez l'air fatiguée. C'est étrange que vous ayez pensé au sortilège du bouclier… Je pensais que tous les élèves auraient jeté des sorts d'attaque et non de protection. Enfin, qu'importe, celui-là est efficace également.

Le petit sorcier trapu rangea le magnet dans son sac et déclara le cours terminé.

- Pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerais une liste des sorts très efficaces contre le magnet. Je souhaiterais aussi que vous vous entraîniez entre vous afin de gagner en rapidité et en précision. Bonne journée.

Les élèves quittèrent la pièce et se mirent immédiatement à parler du drôle de nouveau professeur et de son magnet, petit objet si puissant.

Ce soir là devait avoir lieu le premier cours d'_Activités spéciales_ avec le professeur Snape. Morgane se préparait mentalement à l'heure de calvaire qu'elle allait probablement endurer depuis le dîner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la vieille porte en bois menant à la salle d'entraînement, rebaptisée la salle des tortures par ses soins, elle entendit un bruit de pas précipité et une respiration haletante se rapprocher d'elle.

- Morgane, attend !

La jeune femme se retourna. C'était Gwendoline.

- Je… voulais te souhaiter bonne chance.

Morgane haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie de la plaindre ni même d'essayer de lui apporter quelconque réconfort.

- Oui, je crois que j'en aurais besoin, sourit-elle. Et puis Antinea avait raison, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment.  
- Alors ça y est, tu as eu ton premier cours avec lui ? Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?  
- Plutôt bien. Mais il est assez étrange. Et cette histoire de magnet… Tu as réussi à le neutraliser, toi ?  
- Bien sûr. S'il y a une qualité que je dois bien reconnaître aux élèves de ma maison, c'est qu'ils sont plutôt malins. J'ai trouvé son cours passionnant.  
- C'était intéressant, admit Morgane. Ecoute, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Snape alors…  
- Je comprend. Amuse-toi bien, répliqua la Serpentard, ironique.

Gwendoline s'éloigna rapidement et Morgane pénétra dans la salle de cours.

- Vous êtes en retard, lança une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Elle sursauta. Elle se laissait surprendre trop facilement.

- Il est neuf heures, répliqua-t-elle, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.  
- Je retire un point à Serdaigle.

Voilà qui commençait bien ! Morgane n'osa contester cette injustice. Elle commençait à connaître le sarcastique maître de Potions et craignait son courroux. Elle attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Bien. Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi vous êtes ici alors…  
- Non.  
- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla-t-il.  
- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous êtes sensé m'apprendre.

Il ricana froidement, regardant son élève avec un mépris non feint.

- Je dois vous apprendre, reprit-il, à développer vos capacités dans différentes branches de la magie, particulièrement en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal. Pour l'heure, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous apprendre à maîtriser un puissant sort de protection, que l'on nomme adefendium. Lorsque vous réussissez le sort, vous utilisez votre propre énergie pour créer une barrière autour de vous, de telle sorte que les sorts d'un adversaire ne pourraient vous atteindre. Sauf, bien entendu, s'il s'agissait de sorts particulièrement puissants…  
- L'adefendium n'est donc pas infaillible ?  
- Rien n'est infaillible, Miss Greene.  
- Mais alors, qu'apporte-t-il de plus que le sortilège du bouclier ?  
- Le sortilège du bouclier ne permet que de se protéger temporairement contre de petits sorts peu puissants. L'adefendium est beaucoup plus efficace puisqu'il fait intervenir votre propre énergie mais il est également bien plus difficile à maîtriser. Je doute que vous ne parveniez à créer plus qu'une mince barrière invisible autour de vous… Nous allons voir ça tout de suite. Concentrez-vous et ne pensez plus qu'à une chose : la barrière de protection. Chassez toute autre pensée de votre esprit. Lorsque vous pensez être prête, dites : « Adefendio ». Mal pratiqué, le sort se retournera contre vous. Allez-y.

La jeune femme ferma ses doigts sur sa baguette et fit son possible pour se concentrer. Elle tentait de ne penser qu'au sortilège mais d'autres pensées qu'elle ne pouvait chasser venaient encombrer son esprit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers son professeur, qui la fixait sournoisement, un sourire satisfait honteusement affiché sur son visage pâle. La barrière de protection, elle ne devait penser qu'à la barrière de protection…

- Adefendio ! cria-t-elle.

Les mots lui étaient sortis de la bouche. Ils n'auraient pas du, ce n'était pas encore le moment. Morgane s'effondra par terre, sous le regard exaspéré de Snape.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous n'étiez pas prête !  
- Vous m'avez déconcentré, rougit-elle.  
- La maîtrise de soi est une vertu, Miss Greene, siffla-t-il. Recommencez.

La jeune femme se remit au travail mais n'eut guère plus de succès. Elle ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit des pensées indésirables et se sentait vidée de toute énergie. Ses chutes sur le sol répétées ne l'aidaient pas à garder l'esprit au clair et elle sentait sa concentration faiblir. Ses mains devenues moites glissaient le long de sa baguette en ébène. Malgré la fatigue, elle sentit une vague de fureur monter en elle. Elle ne supporterait pas une minute de plus le regard méprisant et le ton acerbe de son odieux professeur.

- Je – n'y – arrive – pas ! rugit-elle.

Il ne s'étonna même pas de son changement de comportement et lança simplement, d'une voix qui se voulait faussement adoucie : « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ».


	7. Un mauvais rêve

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Reptilianet: **Merci beaucoup! Tu verras, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises... Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise!

**Etincelle de Vie: **Tu as deviné juste... réponse dans ce chapitre! Tous les détails ont leur importance, donc le magnet aussi. Merci!

**Superfan:** Un peu de patience! Ca arrive, lentement mais sûrement. On va entendre de plus en plus parler de Snape au fur et à mesure que l'on avancera dans l'histoire.

**Dreamer:** Non, le mot magnet n'existe pas, du moins pas dans mon dictionnaire et pas pour le correcteur orthographique de Word. Enfin ça ne change de toutes façons pas grand chose à l'histoire. Merci pour ta review, c'est super!

La rentrée est demain, par conséquent je vais ralentir un peu le rythme d'écriture des chapitres (j'écris en même temps que je publie, je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance). Je vais peut-être passer de 1 à 3 chapitres par semaine environ mais je ferai mon possible pour être rapide. En attendant, je suis toujours un peu déçue du nombre de reviews qui n'est pas franchement exorbitant (c'est le cas de le dire) alors que le compteur affiche pourtant plus de 300 lectures! Un petit clic et quelques mots serait grandement apprécié.  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus calmes que les autres et va servir de transition. L'action arrive! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE VII : Un mauvais rêve

En sortant du cours de métamorphoses ce vendredi là, Morgane sentit que sa tête lui tournait. Elle avait des migraines depuis le matin et son état ne s'était pas arrangé dans la journée. Chancelante, elle se laissa glisser par terre, pour ne pas risquer de tomber à cause de ses jambes flageolantes. Elle porta la main à son front brûlant, comme pour mieux apaiser la douleur et ferma les yeux quelques instants, le temps de reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Elle ne devait pas rester assise trop longtemps, elle avait un cours de Potions juste après et ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'être en retard. Mais une petite voix lui soufflait de ne pas bouger et ses jambes refusaient obstinément de la porter. Elle chercha des yeux Gwendoline et fut soulagée de voir la Serpentard arriver au coin d'un tournant. Celle-ci rejoignit rapidement la malade et la regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.  
- J'ai juste…

Morgane réprima un cri de douleur.

- … un peu mal à la tête, finit-elle.  
- Tu es drôlement pâle ! Prend mon bras, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
- Merci, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Et comme pour prouver à Gwendoline qu'elle était parfaitement capable de suivre le reste des cours de la journée, elle se leva vivement. Trop vite. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle retomba mollement sur les genoux.

- Ma parole mais tu es dans un état complètement végétatif ! se moqua gentiment Gwendoline.

La Serpentard s'empara du bras de son amie et réussit à la traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie, avec une force que Morgane ne lui aurait jamais devinée. L'infirmerie accueillait déjà plusieurs élèves en piteux état et madame Pomfresh semblait complètement dépassée par les évènements, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Elle s'affairait à droite à gauche et distribuait rapidement divers médicaments. Les lits étaient presque tous occupés, sauf deux.

- Oh non, encore un malade ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Morgane. Depuis une semaine, ça n'arrête pas ! Il faut dire qu'avec le froid qu'il fait, je ne suis pas étonnée de collectionner les toux, rhumes, grippes et autres maladies contagieuses. Presque une épidémie ! ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire amer. Allongez-vous sur le lit du fond, mon enfant. Il va falloir être un peu patiente, comme vous le voyez, je suis plutôt préoccupée.

La Serpentard aida Morgane à s'allonger et la débarrassa de son épais pull qui lui tenait déjà trop chaud.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais voir si je peux aller te trouver une potion contre la fièvre.  
- Mais… tu vas être en retard au cours de Snape !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, notre cher professeur n'irait jamais jusqu'à retirer des points à sa propre maison !

Gwendoline revint en tenant avec précautions une grande tasse fumante. Elle s'assit à côté du lit et attendit patiemment que Morgane finisse le contenu du récipient.

- Je file ! dit-elle tout à coup.

Morgane la regarda s'éloigner puis laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux. La douleur sourde qui lui martelait le crâne tout à l'heure diminuait peu à peu mais persistait, malgré tout. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, lourdes de fatigue et la jeune fille sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil agité.

Son rêve fut pour le moins étrange. Elle rêva qu'elle était dans la haute tour de divination du château. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, à part un petit hibou noir perché sur une grande chaise en bois. Elle parcourait la pièce, caressant doucement du bout des doigts quelques objets lui paraissant intéressants. Il régnait une atmosphère lourde et oppressante, elle avait chaud. Elle s'approcha d'une petite boîte faite de porcelaine. Un dragon noir était peint à l'encre de chine sur le couvercle et quelques mots étaient écrits d'une écriture sèche et régulière. Elle ne réussit pas à la déchiffrer, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer. Pourtant elle connaissait la langue, elle en était sûre. Elle voulut ouvrir la petite boîte mais alors qu'elle tendit la main pour en attraper le couvercle, une voix stridente lui glaça le sang.

- Tu n'en es pas capable !

Morgane se retourna vivement. C'était le hibou qui avait parlé ainsi. Mais elle se rendit compte que le hibou n'en était pas vraiment un. A vrai dire, il ressemblait plus à un grand corbeau. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Elle était devenue muette, incapable de parler. Le corbeau ricana, la fixant d'un air mauvais.

- Je te l'avais dit, tu n'en es pas capable ! Tu dois parler avec le piano…

Et sous les yeux médusés de la jeune fille ahurie, le curieux volatile se transforma en un bel instrument noir et blanc qu'elle connaissait si bien. Comme hypnotisée par le piano, Morgane prit place devant le clavier. Elle commença à jouer mais elle eut bien vite mal à la tête. La douleur s'intensifiait alors qu'elle continuait à jouer. Elle voulut se détacher de l'instrument mais ses doigts refusaient de lui obéir, comme fixés au clavier. La jeune fille se tordit de douleur, tant sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle entendit soudain un grand fracas auquel elle dut probablement sa délivrance. Toute une étagère venait de tomber et elle comprit au bruit de verre brisé que la petite boîte s'était cassée. Ceci surprit le corbeau qui reprit sa forme initiale sous l'étonnement. Morgane eut le temps de se détacher du piano et se rua vers la porte de la salle de divination, le corbeau à ses trousses. Elle dévala les escaliers mais ceux-ci se dérobèrent sous elles et devinrent tout à coup très lisses. Elle se laissa glisser, impuissante et s'écrasa sur les dalles froides du sol sur lequel elle atterrit. Elle ne perdit pourtant pas une seconde, se relevant rapidement et reprenant sa course folle dans les couloirs de Poudlard qui étaient inhabituellement vides. Le corbeau qui l'avait rejointe d'un battement d'elle lui croassait maintenant à l'oreille : « Tu n'en es pas capable ! Tu n'en es pas capable ! ». Elle hurla.

- NNOOOONNNNNNNNN !

Elle se réveilla en sueur, la respiration haletante et les mains moites. Quelqu'un était penché au dessus d'elle. Gwendoline. Les longs cheveux noirs de son amie retombaient avec grâce sur ses fines épaules. Elle la fixait avec inquiétude, de ses yeux bleu ciel perçants. Morgane se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la Serpentard était belle.

- Je… Quelle heure est-il ? balbutia la jeune fille.

Sa bouche pâteuse avait du mal à former les mots que lui dictait son esprit encore confus par sa nuit agitée.

- Il est déjà huit heures, sourit Gwendoline, les élèves viennent de finir de dîner. Comment te sens-tu ?

Morgane remarqua avec surprise que sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal du tout et qu'elle se sentait en forme.

- Beaucoup mieux. J'ai dormi un bon bout de temps apparemment.  
- Ca tu peux le dire. Et tu as fais un sacré rêve, je t'ai entendue du bout du couloir ! Les autres malades n'étaient pas très contents.  
- C'est vrai ? rougit Morgane, honteuse. Oui, je me rappelle… il y avait un corbeau.  
- Je me demande ce qui a pu te faire hurler comme ça…  
- Le corbeau s'est transformé en piano… puis il m'a poursuivie en me disant quelque chose comme « tu n'y arriveras pas ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai hurlé. Et puis il y avait autre chose…  
- Ah ? Quoi donc ?  
- Pas moyen de m'en rappeler. Je trouverai bien plus tard, je suis encore à moitié endormie !  
- J'espère que tu es assez en forme pour te lever car il y a quelque chose que tu devrais venir voir…

Cela suffit pour motiver Morgane qui sauta du lit et suivit son amie. Madame Pomfresh protesta vivement en voyant partir sa patiente sous son nez.

- Non mais où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? Revenez, vous n'êtes pas sensée sortir avant demain matin ! Ces élèves, ils finiront par me tuer, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir découragé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses tentatives pour faire revenir la fuyarde étaient vaines.

Morgane devina aisément où son amie voulait la conduire lorsqu'elle aperçut une foule d'élèves collés contre un mur au détour d'un couloir. Quel pouvait bien être l'objet de leur attention ? En jouant des coudes, les deux filles se retrouvèrent au premier rang et lurent avec une curiosité croissante la grande affiche placardée contre le mur.

_A l'attention de tous les élèves de Poudlard,_

_Un grand concours est organisé, auquel tous pourront participer. Chaque mois, quatre élèves seront tirés au sort, à raison d'un élève par maison. Les grands gagnants auront le droit de participer à un Projet Commun concernant l'école, avec l'aide de leurs différents professeurs. Le Projet est pour l'instant tenu secret et nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus, si ce n'est que de nombreuses qualités seront requises telles que la vivacité d'esprit, le goût du risque et la soif de connaissance mais aussi des compétences certaines dans chacune des matières étudiées à Poudlard. Désireux de participer ? Il suffit d'écrire son nom, son prénom ainsi que sa maison sur un morceau de parchemin et de le placer dans l'urne située à droite de cette affiche. Les résultats seront donnés le 31 octobre, lors du banquet d'Halloween. Bonne chance à tous les participants !_

_Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore._

- Alors, ça te tente ? demanda Gwendoline, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.  
- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit vraiment fait pour moi… Et puis avec mes cours de rattrapage, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps !  
- Ah, on ne discute pas ! J'ai déjà mis mon nom, je compte sur toi pour mettre le tien, répliqua Gwendoline en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

- Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre !

Bien que sceptique, elle sortit un bout de parchemin de son sac, griffonna à la hâte les informations demandées et laissa tomber le morceau de papier dans l'urne en se demandant en même temps si elle faisait bien de se proposer.

Le mardi suivant, l'excitation semblait avoir gagné une fois de plus les élèves de Poudlard. On était en effet le 31 octobre, jour clé qui non seulement célébrait la fête d'Halloween mais qui apporterait également avec lui les résultats du fameux concours. On ne parlait plus que du Projet Commun dans les couloirs et les élèves élaboraient toutes sortes de théories farfelues quand à la nature du dit Projet. Certains prétendaient que Poudlard essayait de constituer une équipe de Quidditch nationale, d'autres étaient au contraire persuadés que les gagnants deviendraient reporters de l'école et iraient mener leur enquête au Ministre de la Magie. Morgane ne savait trop quoi penser et elle n'y attachait d'ailleurs que peu d'importance, persuadée qu'elle n'avait de toutes façons pas vraiment sa chance.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle se soir là, tous les élèves s'émerveillèrent devant les décorations en l'honneur d'Halloween qui ornaient maintenant les tables et les fenêtres. Les tables étaient richement garnies de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres et toutes pourvues de grosses citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles étaient placées de grandes chandelles. Les couleurs des quatre maisons avaient laissé leur place à un orange vif et à un noir profond, en parfait accord avec les chauve-souris qui voletaient ça et là dans la salle. Tous se mirent à table sans plus attendre, dévorant à grandes bouchées le contenu de leur assiette, poussés à la fois par la faim et par le désir de connaître les noms des gagnants le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour réclamer le calme, tous les élèves se turent aussitôt dans un silence presque religieux.

- Bonsoir à tous ! lança le vieil homme, la mine réjouie. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer sans plus tarder les noms des gagnants de notre grand concours.

Tout en parlant, il agita sa baguette au dessus de l'urne qui se situait devant lui et en fit sortir quatre petits bouts de papier. Il les déplia lentement et un sourire vint éclairer ses lèvres.

- Le gagnant des Poufsouffle est… Helena Parker !

Des applaudissements enthousiastes retentirent et Morgane sourit en apercevant le visage illuminé de la jeune fille rousse.

- Le gagnant des Gryffondor, poursuivit Dumbledore, est… Tony Hermann !

Morgane reconnut l'élève de septième année qui avait cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en même temps qu'elle. Des applaudissements se firent entendre à nouveau.

- Le gagnant des Serpentard est… Lucas Anderson !

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements.

- Et enfin, le gagnant des Serdaigle est… Andréa Luther !

Tout en applaudissant, Morgane se demanda si elle était soulagée ou au contraire un peu déçue. Elle allait demander son avis à Gwendoline quand Dumbledore demanda le silence une deuxième fois.

- Je me permet de requérir votre attention quelques minutes supplémentaires. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévue pour le mois prochain et plus exactement le dimanche 21 novembre. Tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année sont autorisés à s'y rendre, à condition d'avoir une autorisation de sortie signée par un tuteur. Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Halloween !

Et pour la quatrième et dernière fois de la soirée, tous les élèves applaudirent vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Flocons de neige

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Etincelle de Vie: **Alors pour le Grand Projet, tu verras bien si l'une de nos deux héroïnes seront prises! Pour ce qui est du rêve, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, si ce n'est que sa signification apparaîtra dans les prochains chapitres, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. C'est bien de se creuser les méninges, si ça se trouve tu as peut-être une petite idée de ce que tu vas suivre... Un grand merci à toi pour tes reviews régulières.

**Zaza: **Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plaît. J'ai du mal à comprendre quand tu dis que l'histoire du rêve traîne un peu en longueur... C'est pourtant le chapitre le plus court pour l'instant!

**Adeline:** Merci la miss!

**Camille:** Wahou, je ne pensais pas que ça te plairait autant! Pour l'histoire du piano c'est sûr que ça paraît un peu intrigant au début mais si tu relis bien le chapitre et que tu suis avec attention tous ceux qui vont venir, tu vas comprendre sans problèmes.

Un peu plus de reviewers pour le moment, ça fait plaisir. Voici le huitième chapitre! Je pense qu'il va vous plaire, et puis il est important. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire. Merci à tous mes lecteurs.

CHAPITRE VIII : Flocons de neige

Les cours supplémentaires du lundi avec le professeur de potions se succédaient depuis plusieurs semaines, cependant Morgane était persuadée de n'avoir fait aucun progrès depuis le début. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ses efforts pour se concentrer, elle ne réussissait jamais à créer plus qu'une très fine barrière autour d'elle, qui s'évaporait d'ailleurs dans la minute qui suivait le sort et finissait souvent ses cours écroulée par terre, parce que le sortilège se retournait une fois de plus contre elle. Elle en venait à douter de l'utilité des cours. Pourtant, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi, le professeur McGonagall, qui la testait deux fois par mois semblait satisfaite et ne faisait aucune remarque concernant ses résultats. La fatigue accumulée depuis le début de l'année devait probablement être étroitement liée avec ses piètres performances en pratique du sortilège d'adefendium et Morgane attendait chaque week-end lui permettant de se reposer un peu avec impatience.

En se réveillant ce dimanche matin, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la sortie à Pré-au-lard qui était prévue depuis si longtemps. Les autres élèves lui avaient tellement parlé de cet endroit merveilleux, véritable petit village sorcier, qu'elle avait hâte d'y aller et se réjouissait à l'avance. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle se joignit à la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient devant les portes du château.

- Tu as bien ton autorisation de sortie ? demanda Gwendoline. Normalement on ne la demande qu'une seule fois, en troisième année, mais comme tu es nouvelle…  
- Oh non, je l'ai oubliée dans le dortoir !  
- File, je t'attend.

Morgane repartit en courant vers sa Salle Commune et monta quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir. Elle repéra son sac posé contre son lit et en sortit une petite enveloppe beige. Vide. L'enveloppe était vide. Ce n'était pas possible ! Morgane vérifia le contenu de son sac, fouilla toute sa valise, souleva ses oreillers, regarda sous le lit et finit par lancer rageusement ses affaires contre le mur. Elle repartit rejoindre les élèves aussi vite qu'elle était venue, frémissante de colère. L'autorisation de sortie n'avait pas disparu par hasard. Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir été volée, elle le savait.

- Oh, oh, on dirait qu'un volcan vient d'entrer en éruption. Pas difficile de deviner que tu n'as pas trouvé ton autorisation en voyant la teinte qu'a pris ton visage ! fit Gwendoline d'un ton désolé en apercevant la jeune femme.  
- Attend un peu que je retrouve le petit malin qui a cru très drôle de me la voler…  
- Peut-être pourrais-tu expliquer la situation au professeur Flitwick ? C'est lui qui ramasse les autorisations de sortie de ta maison.

Mais les deux filles n'eurent guère de succès et Morgane n'eut d'autre choix que de se faire à l'idée que la sortie ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui lorsque le minuscule professeur secoua tristement la tête d'un air contrit.

- Je te rapporterai des bonbons de chez Honey Dukes, la consola son amie.  
- Ouais c'est ça, répliqua méchamment Morgane, d'humeur massacrante.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de ne pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-lard qui l'irritait tant, mais plutôt la certitude que quelqu'un lui avait lâchement volé le précieux bout de papier. Elle regarda les élèves partir dans un brouhaha de conversations enthousiastes, un pincement au cœur et décida de calmer ses nerfs à la bibliothèque, où elle serait probablement en paix. Les première et deuxième année, qui étaient encore trop jeunes pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard devaient probablement passer leur temps libre dans leurs Salles Communes, elle serait donc tranquille et pourrait lire dans le silence le plus complet. Morgane fut pourtant surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à apprécier la tranquillité de la grande bibliothèque lorsqu'elle aperçut une chevelure rousse qui lui était familière, celle d'Helena Parker.

- Oh, salut ! Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-lard avec les autres élèves ?  
- Non heu… j'ai du travail.

Ses taches de rousseur avaient pris une belle teinte orangée.

- Tiens, tiens…  
- D'accord, je suis en train de travailler pour le Grand Projet.  
- Ah ? s'exclama Morgane, curieuse. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?  
- Silence ! lança la voix de l'irascible bibliothécaire qui ne supportait pas le moindre bruit.

Helena baissa la voix.

- C'est secret, je ne peux rien te dire…

Déçue, Morgane décida de partir en exploration des lieux. Les étagères croulaient sous le poids des livres tellement ils étaient nombreux. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : des livres reliés, des livres épais, des livres en piteux état, d'autres de forme étrange… Elle en prit un au hasard : « Le monde magique des plantes, volume 2 d'Hortensia Pimenta ». Elle feuilleta quelques pages puis le reposa aussitôt, ayant d'autres soucis en tête que ses cours de botanique. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée. Elle allait chercher quelques informations supplémentaires sur le magnet ! Peut-être y apprendrait-elle quelque chose d'intéressant ? Elle laissa aller son regard d'une étagère à une autre puis entreprit une exploration plus fouillée. Ne trouvant rien sur le sujet, elle se dirigea vers un coin reculé de la bibliothèque quand la voix de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, se fit entendre à nouveau.

- Dites donc vous ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites du côté de la réserve ?  
- La réserve ? demanda Morgane, interloquée.  
- Ne jouez pas les innocentes ! siffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Les élèves n'ont donc pas le droit d'y aller ?  
- Pas sans une autorisation signée d'un de leurs professeurs, du moins.  
- Mais tous les professeurs sont partis à Pré-au-lard avec les élèves !  
- Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais sans autorisation, vous n'aurez pas le droit de consulter les ouvrages de la réserve. Maintenant si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, déguerpissez ! Je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on perturbe les élèves studieux qui sont venus ici pour travailler.

Morgane tourna les talons en levant les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi de l'irritable vieille femme. Tout en marchant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée tout à l'heure. Tous les professeurs ne s'étaient pas rendus à Pré-au-lard. Il en restait un… bien sûr. Le sarcastique maître des potions. Elle fulminait. Jamais il n'accepterait de lui signer l'autorisation ! La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle n'avait rien à perdre et cette journée avait assez mal commencé pour qu'elle puisse encore empirer. Elle prit la direction des cachots, bien résolue à ne pas ciller devant les futures railleries du sombre professeur. Elle allait frapper à la porte de son bureau quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle frissonna.

- Tiens donc… Miss Greene. N'êtes-vous donc pas avec vos chers camardes à Pré-au-lard ? Quel dommage de ne point avoir d'autorisation de sortie, n'est-ce pas ? Oh mais je comprend ! Vous y avez vu là une belle occasion que de venir fouiller dans mon bureau. Bien entendu, vous ne vous seriez jamais doutée que des sortilèges auraient pu en sceller l'entrée ?

Morgane n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait parlé ainsi. Elle serra les poings et refusa de tourner la tête, ne pouvant supporter son regard noir méprisant qu'elle savait posé sur elle.

- J'étais venue vous demander l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la réserve… professeur, ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût.

Elle aurait juré qu'une grimace de surprise venait à l'instant de déformer ses fines lèvres étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre.

- Miss Greene, je vais vous demander de m'attendre dans mon bureau.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs pointa sa baguette contre la serrure de la porte de son bureau et murmura dans une voix presque inaudible des bribes de mots incompréhensibles. Morgane entendit un déclic.

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour entrer ? dit-il d'une voix lente et sèche.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux mais poussa cependant la porte en bois verni et pénétra dans l'antre du sombre professeur.

- Ne bougez pas et ne vous avisez pas de toucher à quoi que ce soit, l'avertit-il avant de tourner les talons, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui grâce à divers sortilèges complexes.

Le bureau ressemblait à un gigantesque champ de bataille désaffecté. Des fioles au contenu pour le moins étrange étaient disposées un peu partout sur les étagères, de vieux chaudrons traînaient dans un coin et l'unique table était recouverte de vieux parchemins dont l'encre s'effaçait doucement avec le temps. Le ménage ne semblait pas avoir été fait depuis des mois. Tous les flacons étaient poussiéreux et des toiles d'araignées se logeaient ça et là sur des poutres branlantes qui supportaient le poids du plafond avec difficulté. D'épais livres anciens tenaient compagnie aux fioles des étagères et paraissaient tous être liés de près ou de loin à la magie noire ou à quelconque autre science obscure. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans une telle crasse ? se demanda Morgane, qui était pourtant familière aux pièces mal rangées, aux feuilles volantes dans tous les sens et aux affaires traînant par terre. Elle allait prendre place sur un tabouret inconfortable pour attendre le maître des potions quand une soudaine angoisse lui prit à la gorge. Elle se mit à trembler doucement, sans chercher à stopper les frémissements qui lui secouaient tout le corps. Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, comme si l'air lui manquait et tentait sans succès de faire passer la boule qui étaient maintenant présente dans sa gorge. Elle se rua vers la porte mais la trouva fermée, comme elle le redoutait. La jeune fille se mit à parcourir la pièce de long en large, tentant de faire passer la douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une douleur, plutôt un manque de quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Elle suffoquait. La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée sur le professeur Snape, qui semblait furieux. Une fois de plus, il scella l'entrée de son bureau par un sortilège et prit place en face de la table. Morgane aurait pu sentir la colère bouillir en lui si elle n'avait pas été trop préoccupée par son propre sort. Lui ne prêta aucune attention à l'état de son élève.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Quelle raison valable avancez-vous qui puisse justifier une autorisation de ma part vous permettant l'accès à la réserve ?

Morgane crut que sa poitrine allait exploser tant elle la faisait souffrir. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique, pourtant. Elle réussit cependant à articuler péniblement quelques mots.

- Le… professeur Drefus Antinea…

Elle reprit sa respiration.

- Nous a donné un devoir à faire sur les magnets, mentit-elle. Et les informations nécessaires se trouvent dans certains des ouvrages de la réserve.

La douleur était insupportable.

- Professeur, ajouta-t-elle les yeux larmoyants, est-ce que je peux sortir quelques instants ? Je ne me sens pas bien.  
- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire ce plaisir. Vous allez rester ici bien sagement le temps de m'expliquer votre vilain mensonge.

Elle sursauta. Comment savait-il ? Mais elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle hurla.

- S'il vous plaît ! Il va neiger !

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Snape ne sursauta même pas. C'est à peine s'il leva les yeux de son bureau.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Pourquoi ce mensonge, Miss Greene ?

Des larmes de rage et de douleur jaillirent de ses yeux alors qu'elle sentit monter en elle toute l'aversion possible envers cet homme insensible à sa souffrance, qui se permettait de la toiser de haut alors qu'elle se sentait si misérable et impuissante en ce moment même. Sans se contrôler, elle se jeta sur lui et commença à le rouer de coups. Mais celui-ci lui agrippa violemment les poignets, de telle sorte qu'elle mit fin à ses gesticulations, qui lui étaient maintenant inutiles. Elle fut secouée par de violents sanglots incontrôlables. Et cette douleur qui lui transperçait la poitrine… L'homme sembla enfin comprendre que la situation était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait et crut la jeune fille à moitié folle. Il la tira rudement derrière lui, ses mains enserrant toujours ses poignets avec une force incroyable.

- Vous allez me suivre sans opposer de résistance. Au moindre mouvement suspect je n'hésiterai pas à vous stupéfixier. Je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille, siffla-t-il.

Morgane suivit le maître des potions telle un automate, trop sonnée pour penser à se défendre. Les larmes coulaient toujours silencieusement e long de ses joues et ses yeux s'étaient voilés d'un air triste. Elle comprit qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Non, non… elle devait sortir. Une voix cristalline qui ne lui était pas inconnue retentit derrière elle.

- Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

L'homme sursauta en apercevant le directeur de l'école.

- Je suis contraint de conduire Miss Greene à l'infirmerie. Son état me paraît plus qu'alarmant.  
- Laissez-la sortir, fit doucement Dumbledore.  
- Mais, professeur, elle est en pleine crise d'hystérie !  
- Faites ce que je dis, répliqua Dumbledore.

Son ton était subitement devenu dur. Snape lâcha le poignet de son élève qui s'enfuit en courant et se précipita dehors. La douleur qui enserrait ses poumons quelques minutes plus tôt s'estompa soudainement. Morgane huma l'air avec délices et prit une grande respiration. Enfin. Elle s'agenouilla par terre et leva la tête vers le ciel, d'où tombaient maintenant de gros flocons de neige, qu'elle laissa tomber sur son visage avec bonheur. Elle était bien, maintenant. Elle enserra ses jambes de ses bras et posa la tête sur ses genoux. La neige tombait toujours. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?


	9. Sombres pensées

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Etincelle de Vie: **Ah ah, peut-être est-ce bien Snape en effet qui a volé l'autorisation de sortie... Ou peut-être pas! Tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres. C'est sûr que Morgane passe à moitié pour une folle, la pauvre! Merci de ta review!

**Saizo: **Oh, ça me fait hyper plaisir de voir que tu as commencé ma fic! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. Gros bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Camille:** Je suis contente que tu me dises ça, car c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer à mes lecteurs. Ce chapitre là est un peu dans le même ton, il devrait te plaire également.

**Adeline:** Morgane est bien mystérieuse... patience!

**Lice: **Super pour tes critiques, merci! Contente que mon histoire te plaise...

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout frais. Comme la rentrée a repris et comme je l'avais prévu, le temps de publication entre chaque chapitre va s'élargir, faute de temps. Mais je me suis un peu rattrapée car ce chapitre là est particulièrement long par rapport aux autres! En tous cas, je vais essayer de poster au minimum un chapitre par semaine, et je compte sur vous pour continuer à me lire. Je ne vous oublie pas! Pour les lecteurs non-reviewers, un petit clic, merci! Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE IX : Sombres pensées

Morgane se réveilla lentement, faisant cligner ses paupières quelques minutes afin de laisser le temps à ses yeux endormis de se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Mais où était-elle ? Ces murs blancs n'étaient pas ceux du dortoir de Serdaigle. Et d'ailleurs, ces lits propres non plus. Elle se redressa doucement sur son lit et prit une grande respiration. Elle étira un à un ses muscles engourdis par une longue nuit de sommeil et laissa son regard balayer rapidement la pièce. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ah, vous êtes réveillée, Miss Greene ! lança la voix enthousiaste de Madame Pomfresh. Je vais pouvoir faire entrer votre amie, elle trépigne d'impatience depuis plusieurs heures et sera ravie d'apprendre que vous avez enfin ouvert les yeux.  
- Attendez, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je ne suis pas malade !

Mais l'infirmière n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Gwendoline radieuse, un gros sac de friandises à la main, qui ne tarda pas à prendre place à côté du lit de Morgane.

- Eh bien dis moi, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme en ce moment ! Tu profites que j'aie le dos tourné pour te porter mal. Alors, que t'est-il arrivé ? Les professeurs n'ont rien voulu me dire et Pomfresh n'a évidemment pas accepté que je mette les pieds dans l'infirmerie avant que tu ne soies réveillée.  
- Heu… tu sais je me pose la même question que toi. Je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai atterri ici.

Le sourire de la Serpentard s'effaça d'un coup. Elle fronça les sourcils, soucieuse.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Mais je n'en sais rien !

Morgane était furieuse contre elle-même. Son esprit ne lui renvoyait que l'image béante d'un trou noir lorsqu'elle tentait de se rappeler de la journée d'hier. Elle était sortie de la bibliothèque pour demander une autorisation au professeur Snape afin de pénétrer dans la réserve et puis après… Après, plus rien. Comme si une barrière invisible avait décidé de lui bloquer l'accès à ses pensées les plus récentes. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait comme soulagée et libérée d'un poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis longtemps déjà et la fatigue accumulée pendant ces derniers jours semblait s'être estompée. Elle décida d'oublier temporairement son étrange perte de mémoire et changea rapidement de conversation.

- Et au fait, Pré-au-lard ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
- Je t'ai rapporté des friandises de chez Honey Dukes dit Gwendoline en montrant le gros sachet qu'elle tenait à la main. Ce sont les nouveautés de l'année, je ne les ai pas encore testées mais le vendeur m'a assuré qu'elles seraient… surprenantes !

Morgane se servit généreusement dans le paquet sans se faire prier et en sortit une poignée de petites boules colorées, qui ressemblaient un peu aux boules de gomme moldues. Elle en mangea une avec précautions.

- Goût mûre ! Alors, quels en sont les effets ?  
- Tes yeux ont prit une teinte violette du plus bel effet, fit Gwendoline en riant et en se servant à son tour.

Ses yeux bleu azur virèrent au rouge vif.

- Goût fraise. J'ai moins de chance que toi, on ne peut pas dire que le rouge m'aille à ravir. Je me demande combien de temps dure ce truc.  
- Ca doit faire partie de la surprise, répliqua Morgane en souriant, pas mécontente d'avoir troqué ses beaux iris verts contre une paire d'yeux mauve le temps de quelques heures.

Les deux jeunes filles discutaient ainsi joyeusement, parlant de Pré-au-lard, des cours et des surcharges de travail quand Madame Pomfresh vint troubler leur conversation.

- Miss Greene, maintenant que vous m'avez l'air complètement réveillée, vous devriez aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci souhaiterait que vous vous rendiez dans son bureau au plus vite.  
- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Morgane. Je n'ai rien fait !

Le ton sérieux de l'infirmière la dissuada d'ajouter quelque chose de plus. Elle rassembla ses affaires en grommelant et se rendit une fois de plus dans le bureau du vieux directeur. Gwendoline, qui avait cours dans l'après-midi ne put l'accompagner et les jeunes filles prirent chacune un chemin différent.

- Moustache chocolat ! lança la jeune fille devant la gargouille.

Mais celle-ci resta de marbre et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Moustache chocolat ! répéta Morgane, plus fort.

Aucune réaction.

- Ecorce de citrouille, lança une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise et découvrit son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ecorce de citrouille, répéta celui-ci. Le mot de passe a changé, ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
- Je, heu… merci, professeur, bredouilla l'adolescente étonnée.

Elle répéta le bon mot de passe et cette fois-ci, la gargouille s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

- Bonjour Morgane, lança la voix cristalline du vieux directeur. Je t'attendais.

La jeune femme prit place en face de Dumbledore et leva vers lui un regard appréhensif. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être convoquée… Pourquoi tenait-il à lui parler personnellement, dans son bureau ?

- Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Morgane sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement.

- Je… ne me souviens plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Elle s'attendait à ce que le directeur parte dans une série d'explications compliquées, qu'il marque une expression d'étonnement ou qu'il fronce au moins les sourcils, ne serait-ce que de manière presque imperceptible. Mais le vieil homme conserva son sourire et son expression sereine.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? cria-t-elle.  
- Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, la rassura-t-il. Cependant, nous devons éclaircir ensemble un point préoccupant te concernant. Chaque année, alors que l'hiver approche, tu as, juste avant les premières chutes de neige, ce que je pourrai qualifier de crises passagères.

Morgane frissonna en repensant à la drôle de vision qui lui était apparue il y a plusieurs semaines avec le piano. C'était donc ça. Son propre souvenir. Cependant, elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Et là… Voilà que ça recommençait.

- Comment savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle vivement, furieuse que personne ne lui ait jamais parlé de son étrange comportement à l'approche de l'hiver.  
- Ta mère m'en a parlé lorsque tu avais onze ans. Tu aurais alors normalement du rentrer à Poudlard en première année, comme tous les autres élèves, mais nous avons jugé bon de te tenir à l'écart du monde sorcier quelques années de plus.  
- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Ces crises… elles ne surviennent qu'une fois dans l'année. Est-ce seulement pour cela, une futilité comparée à l'opportunité d'aller étudier dans cet école, que je ne suis arrivée à Poudlard qu'en septième année ?  
- C'est en partie pour cela, oui.

Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part et de ne pouvoir être, une fois de plus, entièrement satisfaite par la réponse du vieux directeur. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

- Et je ne pense pas qu'il faille considérer tes crises comme de simples futilités, Morgane, reprit-il d'un air plus grave. Tu es indubitablement liée à l'hiver, mais je ne sais ce que cela signifie.  
- Est-ce tout ce que vous avez trouvé à me dire ? demanda-t-elle, toujours furieuse.

- Tu dois faire attention à toi. Je tiens à ce que tu suives assidûment tes cours supplémentaires avec ton professeur de potions.

Il la fixa intensément, de son regard profond, derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Morgane sentit malgré elle toute sa colère s'envoler et baissa les yeux, honteuse de son comportement emporté. Elle prit congé du sorcier et se replongea dans de sombres pensées. Son esprit encore embrumé par les révélations de la journée restait perplexe face à son étrange crise, qui n'était apparemment pas la première… et sûrement pas la dernière.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et les élèves se réjouissaient à l'avance des deux semaines de repos dont ils allaient pouvoir bénéficier. Tous rentraient chez eux pour rejoindre leurs familles et passer un peu de temps avec leurs proches mais l'événement le plus attendu restait bien entendu les fêtes de Noël. Les première année brûlaient d'envie de retrouver leurs parents, afin de leur conter mille et une histoires et anecdotes sur le merveilleux château de Poudlard mais aussi pour pouvoir leur raconter fièrement à quel point ils avaient progressé dans telle ou telle matière. Morgane se réjouissait avec eux et avait hâte de retrouver sa famille, d'une part parce qu'elle lui manquait un peu et de l'autre parce qu'elle avait plusieurs questions à poser à ses parents et particulièrement à sa mère. Ainsi, quelques jours avant le départ, elle ne fut pas surprise de recevoir du courrier, reconnaissant au loin l'enveloppe fleurie qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à des moldus. Elle décacheta sa lettre avec empressement et se plongea dans sa lecture.

_Ma chérie,_

_J'essaie de me familiariser avec votre système postal, mais je dois t'avouer que l'utilisation d'un hibou (quelle drôle d'idée !) nous a fait quelques frayeurs. Peter a cru mourir de peur lorsqu'il a vu le volatile s'engouffrer par la fenêtre et fondre sur moi. Heureusement, nous avons eu plus de peur que de mal. Le directeur de ton école, Albus Dumbledore, a en effet eu la gentillesse de nous prêter l'un de ses hiboux afin que nous puissions communiquer avec toi._

_Ton beau-père et moi nous réjouissions tous les deux de te voir pour les vacances de Noël, seulement il nous est apparu, après une petite discussion avec le directeur, qu'il valait mieux pour nous tous que tu restes au château pendant ces vacances. Je suis très attristée de ne pouvoir passer Noël avec toi cette année, mais tu dois comprendre que cela est mieux pour toi et surtout, n'oublie pas que nous pensons bien à toi et que nous t'envoyons toute notre affection. _

_J'espère que cette première partie de l'année se passe bien et que le monde magique est à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais mais je suis certaine que tu as cette fois trouvé ta place. Ici nous avons beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour nous. Le temps est grisâtre, il fait froid et il neige souvent. Nous attendons le retour des beaux jours avec impatience !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Maman._

Morgane n'aurait su dire exactement quels étaient ses sentiments après la lecture de cette lettre, mais elle aurait certainement pu décrire le malaise qui lui remuait l'estomac et lui nouait la gorge. Elle qui se préparait innocemment à retrouver sa famille pour Noël, comme tous les autres élèves ! Oui mais voilà, il fallait une fois de plus qu'elle sorte du lot. Sauf que cette fois, elle en avait assez. Elle se retint de déchirer sa lettre, sous l'emprise d'un mélange de colère et d'amertume et se contenta de la ranger dans son sac, au milieu de parchemins et de livres de cours. Elle tourna la tête vers Gwendoline, qui paraissait elle aussi de fort méchante humeur. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais n'insista pas lorsqu'elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne tenait pas à parler maintenant. La jeune fille remarqua pourtant la petite lettre jaunie que la Serpentard tenait fermement dans sa main gauche.

Le jour du départ, les élèves se rassemblèrent dans le hall en traînant derrière eux leurs lourdes valises. Ils parlaient avec agitation du programme de leurs vacances et de choses et d'autres, tous à la fois excités de partir et peinés de devoir quitter le château, leur seconde maison. Gwendoline retournerait chez elle en Angleterre et passerait ses vacances en famille, mais cette perspective ne paraissait guère l'enchanter.

- Au moins tu as quelqu'un avec qui passer Noël ! soupira Morgane.  
- A ta place je n'en dirai pas tant. Tu n'as encore jamais rencontré mon père !  
- Au moins tu en as un, lui fit signaler la jeune fille.  
- Excuse moi, rougit la Serpentard. Mais… enfin non, oublie. Nous allons bientôt devoir partir. Je t'écrirai, compte sur moi !

Morgane lui sourit, sans grande conviction. Avant que les élèves ne quittent le château pour reprendre le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres, les deux amies s'étreignirent et se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances sur un signe de main. Morgane soupira de nouveau. Pourtant, elle n'était pas complètement seule, comme elle aurait pu le croire, puisqu'un élève de sixième année à Poufsouffle restait également au château, ses parents étant en séjour à l'étranger. La jeune fille ne le connaissait que de vue et de nom, le jeune sorcier s'appelait Neil O'Maley.

Mais pour l'instant, Morgane avait surtout envie d'être seule pour réfléchir un moment. Elle déambula dans les différents couloirs du château, marchant lentement, plongée dans ses pensées et laissant quelques doigts effleurer la pierre froide des murs gris à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore quelques jours plutôt et, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, fut prise d'un intense sentiment de mélancolie, comme si des souvenirs dont elle n'avait plus connaissance tentaient vainement de remonter à la surface, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour leur faciliter le passage menant jusqu'à sa mémoire. Elle sentait pourtant qu'une des réponses à ses questions se trouvait en elle, étouffée par d'autres souvenirs, camouflée sans qu'elle n'en ait donné l'ordre. Et soudain, un sentiment qu'elle savait familier s'empara d'elle. De nouveau, ce besoin qui lui étreignait la poitrine, ce désir de respirer, de vivre. Ce n'était pas une crise, ses crises ne surviennent qu'une fois par an. Et cette fois, elle était libre. Morgane descendit une à une les marches de l'escalier le plus proche et se retrouva bien vite dehors. Un petit froid sec vint lui piquer les joues et le vent fit voler doucement ses cheveux. Une sensation de bien-être s'empara d'elle et elle prit une grande inspiration de bonheur. La neige était tombée cette nuit et une épaisse pellicule blanche et douce recouvrait maintenant entièrement l'herbe du grand parc. Elle prit la direction du lac d'un pas léger, s'amusant parfois à faire voleter la neige sur les côtés avec son pied. Elle avait tout son temps. Elle arriva au bord du lac et prit place sur un petit banc de pierre à l'hombre d'un grand hêtre qui avait déjà perdu ses feuilles. Remuant nonchalamment les pieds dans la neige fraîche, la jeune fille regarda droit devant elle et laissa son regard se perdre dans l'horizon. De nouveau, des pensées mélancoliques vinrent occuper son esprit. Une partie de son enfance semblait s'être envolée. Elle se rappelait à la perfection sa chambre d'enfant, ses vieux jouets, son ours en peluche brun tout usagé qu'elle aimait tant et l'odeur de chocolat chaud qui venait lui piquer délicieusement les narines chaque matin. Elle se souvenait de son école, de ses camarades qui se moquaient d'elle et lui volaient son goûter. Elle n'avait pas oublié non plus la gentille institutrice un peu naïve qui essayait innocemment de calmer les méchancetés des enfants. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre combien de petits êtres si fragiles d'apparence peuvent être cruels entre eux. Et puis, elle garderait toujours en mémoire ses premières leçons de piano avec son professeur, une dame russe aux doigts de fée. Elle était tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle avait enfin appris à jouer du bel instrument ! Oui, elle se rappelait tout ça. Mais sinon ? Une zone d'ombre venait obscurcir le reste de ses pensées. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir réellement souffert. Ses larmes d'enfants semblaient avoir disparu. Et pourtant, la vieille douleur qui élançait parfois son cœur blessé était là pour témoigner de ses chagrins d'antan. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et son cœur lourd essayait d'en suivre le rythme. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'un bruit de pas se rapprochant attestait de la venue de quelqu'un. Le crissement de la neige la tira momentanément de sa rêverie, mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner, ni détacher son regard du paysage qui s'offrait à elle pour le plonger dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui n'était de toutes façons pas le bienvenu.

- Je vois que vous vous accordez une petite promenade solitaire, Miss Greene.

Morgane trembla violemment. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf lui. Son professeur de potions. Mais son tremblement n'était pas seulement du à sa surprise de le trouver là, mais aussi à sa stupeur face au ton qu'il avait prit. Cette fois, point d'ironie. Pas une note de sarcasme ne perlait dans sa voix, qui semblait étrangement adoucie et plus calme que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose derrière cette intonation mais le maître des potions était encore trop insondable pour que la jeune fille puisse espérer en deviner plus. Elle hésita à répondre, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

- La solitude a du bon, professeur, dit-elle faiblement.  
- J'imagine que vous en avez profité pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans vos pensées et réfléchir sur votre façon de vous comporter, répliqua-t-il dans un rictus.

Toute trace d'une éventuelle douceur avait disparu pour laisser la place à l'habituel cynisme du sombre professeur. Morgane y vit là une honteuse allusion à sa crise qui avait eu la bien mauvaise idée de se déclencher juste sous le nez de Snape et fut piquée à vif.

- Taisez-vous, siffla-t-elle. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de ne pas se connaître soi-même et que d'avoir un passé flou que, comble de l'ironie, vous êtes la seule personne à pouvoir éclairer !

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite et regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Elle en avait trop dit. Il n'avait pas le droit de savoir plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait lui montrer. Elle s'attendait à recevoir une réplique cinglante qui lui fouetterait le visage mais étrangement, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ne réagit pas tout de suite. Lentement, il éleva la main et vint la poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était bien couverte par son épaisse cape d'hiver, pourtant elle aurait presque pu sentir le froid glacial qui émanait des longs doigts du professeur de potions. Elle frissonna.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, dit-il finalement, lentement.

Quelques secondes lourdes de sens s'écoulèrent, puis il retira vivement sa main et tourna les talons, faisant voler derrière lui sa longue cape noire.


	10. Une visite à Sainte Mangouste

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Adeline: **Merci encore!

**Camille: **La suite est là! Pour le secret... mystère! On en apprend un peu plus à chaque chapitre, mais la solution n'est pas encore là. Patience!

**Etincelle de vie:** C'est vrai que beaucoup de personnes pensent comme toi, soit que Snape a un lien avec le passé de Morgane. Je n'en dirai pas plus, laissons un peu de suspense! Pour les crises, je pense que je vais les développer un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants, et tu devrais bientôt en savoir un peu plus. Merci!

**Lice92:** Héhé, Snape n'a pas d'amis voyons lol. L'attente entre les chapitres est variable, mais je fais de mon mieux. Merci!

**Arwen24: **Ca me fait super plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira également.

Je suis désolée, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de publier ce chapitre. Mais avec le lycée, j'ai pas mal de boulot et du coup, beaucoup moins de temps à moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne délaisse pas ma fanfiction et je continuerai de publier de nouveaux chapitres plus ou moins régulièrement alors n'hésitez pas à repasser de temps en temps pour voir s'il n'y a pas une mise à jour! Bonne lecture.  


Chapitre X : Une visite à Sainte Mangouste 

Un pincement désagréable vint serrer le cœur de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle réalisa au matin que ce jour-ci n'était pas un jour comme les autres. C'était Noël et pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans, aucun sentiment joyeux particulier ne vint l'habiter. Elle était presque seule dans ce grand château vide de vie et n'était pas pressée de quitter son dortoir. Morgane finit pourtant par se lever et se rendit à la Grande Salle. Des scintillements multicolores vinrent alors lui illuminer la vue, alors qu'une douce musique rappelant vaguement le « We wish you a merry Christmas » national vint chatouiller ses oreilles. A nouveau, l'immense pièce avait revêtu des couleurs adaptées pour célébrer l'événement, et ce fut cette fois un décor rouge et vert qui vint accueillir la nouvelle arrivante. Un grand sapin trônait au milieu de la salle, couvert de boules colorées et de guirlandes illuminées et le plafond avait troqué son habituelle imitation d'un ciel bleu nuit contre une multitude d'étoiles de toutes sortes. La table des professeurs était animée d'une conversation joyeuse entre les sorciers érudits et Dumbledore fit signe à Morgane de les y rejoindre afin de partager leur repas. Neil O'Maley y siégeait déjà, entouré des professeurs Sprout et Trelawney. Le pauvre garçon ne paraissait pas très à son aise, sûrement trop intimidé pour oser prendre la parole. Morgane prit place à côté du professeur Flitwick, laissant un siège vide à sa gauche. Toute l'atmosphère heureuse et tranquille qui se dégageait de la pièce était contraire à l'état d'esprit actuel de la jeune fille et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir très envie de prendre part à la conversation. Elle se servit une petite part du plat fumant qui trônait sur la table et mangea en silence, écoutant distraitement les dialogues de ses voisins.

- Miss Greene, lança la voix du professeur Flitwick à côté d'elle. Miss Greene ! répéta le petit sorcier, plus fort, cette fois-ci.

Morgane sursauta.

- Hein ?

Elle leva les yeux de son assiette et découvrit deux hiboux assis dignement sur la table, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne sortir de sa rêverie. Le premier était un superbe hibou grand duc au plumage brillant et à l'œil vif. Il tenait entre ses serres un paquet plutôt volumineux enrobé dans du papier argent. L'autre était une élégante chouette effraie qui portait une pochette de tissu bordeaux. Morgane n'eut pas de mal à deviner quels étaient les expéditeurs des deux lettres : ses parents et bien sûr, Gwendoline, qui avait tenu sa promesse. Elle détacha les deux colis, gratifia les hiboux d'un regard reconnaissant et serra les paquets contre son cœur. Ce Noël ne serait peut-être pas si raté, après tout. Pour faire durer le plaisir du suspense, elle décida de remettre l'ouverture de ses cadeaux à plus tard et finit son assiette avec plus d'appétit.

Dumbledore se leva à la fin du repas et souhaita un joyeux Noël à toute l'assemblée, un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Puis il jeta un regard furtif sur sa gauche et fit signe à Morgane de le suivre. A peine laissa-t-elle échapper un signe de surprise. Ses petites visites chez le directeur commençaient à devenir une habitude. Elle laissa les cadeaux sur sa chaise, laissant aux elfes de maison le soin de les monter dans son dortoir et suivit le vieux sorcier sans trop se poser de questions. Elle se demanda pourtant pourquoi deux professeurs s'étaient levés également et fermaient maintenant le drôle de cortège : Severus Snape et Drefus Antinea. L'étrange quatuor pénétra dans le bureau et Morgane prit place une fois de plus devant Dumbledore. Les deux professeurs restèrent debout, derrière elle.

- Je suis navré de venir troubler ta journée une fois de plus, Morgane, commença Dumbledore avec douceur. Mais je suppose que tu aurais voulu être tenue au courant…

« Allons bon ! De nouvelles cachotteries ! » pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air las.  
- Tu dois certainement te rappeler de ton oncle Andraël Greene…

Elle sursauta à l'évocation de ce nom vaguement familier.

- Je… cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Eh bien ton oncle était… est un sorcier.

La jeune fille grimaça. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé un peu bizarre et n'aimait pas ses manières étranges, ni ses airs mystérieux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Mais voilà qui expliquait bien des choses ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Morgane reprit ses airs moroses et sa mine renfrognée, essayant de faire revenir une image nette de cet oncle qui paraissait avoir disparu de sa vie et de celle de ses parents. Elle se rappelait d'un grand personnage, maigre, noueux, avec d'épais sourcils qui lui barraient le front. Il paraissait toujours un peu négligé avec sa tenue rapiécée et ses cheveux sales. Petite, il lui faisait un peu peur et elle n'aimait pas son sourire sans joie qui laissait apparaître des dents jaunies. Andraël n'avait pas un mauvais fond, pourtant. Mais il était très mystérieux et apparaissait et disparaissait toujours en coup de vent. Avant, il venait plusieurs fois dans l'année rendre visite à ses parents. Il apportait parfois un ou deux cadeaux étranges, caressait la tête de Morgane en murmurant un « brave petite » et puis s'en allait, telle une ombre, silencieux. Et puis, ses visites s'étaient espacées et l'oncle avait fini par ne plus venir du tout. Les parents de Morgane semblaient s'en accommoder et n'avaient plus jamais mentionné son nom.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas, Dumbledore poursuivit :

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre Morgane. Ton oncle vient d'être admis à Ste Mangouste... et ne devrait pas en sortir de sitôt. Je suis désolé.  
- A Ste Mangue… Quoi ?

Pour la première fois, le directeur semblait ennuyé.

- Ste Mangouste est un hôpital pour sorciers. Ton oncle a de graves lésions cérébrales et semble avoir complètement perdu la mémoire. Les médicomages font ce qu'ils peuvent pour l'aider mais ne sont guère optimistes quand à une possible amélioration de son état. Andraël a reçu un choc, de nature encore inconnue et il semblerait qu'il ait perdu nombre de ses facultés… mentales.

Morgane ne cilla même pas. En fait, elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction à adopter face à cette nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler de son oncle depuis longtemps et à vrai dire, elle ne le portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Une once de fureur faillit s'emparer d'elle à la pensée que son oncle en savait probablement plus long sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer et qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, mais elle se reprit vite. Un sorcier ! A ce rythme là, on lui apprendrait bientôt qu'elle a en fait une sœur cachée à demi-licorne et un arrière-grand père troll des bois.

- Mais enfin… ce n'est pas possible ! lança-t-elle. On ne devient pas fou du jour au lendemain ! Et mon oncle, mon oncle…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer son visage déridé par la folie ni son sourire d'habitude inexistant, déformé par la démence ou bien faussement heureux, de ces sourires qu'affichent parfois ceux qui ont perdu toute notion de la vie et s'émerveillent de tout, comme s'ils renaissaient après un long voyage douloureux.

- Morgane, ton oncle n'a pas été admis à Ste Mangouste par hasard et son mal n'a rien à voir avec les maladies usuelles que l'on peut rencontrer. Andraël a été frappé par un sort puissant.

Elle n'avait pas caressé l'éventualité que son oncle ait pu devenir fou à cause d'un sort, réalisant encore à peine que celui-ci était un sorcier.

- Mais alors, cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un lui veut du mal ! lança-t-elle, réalisant soudain l'ampleur de la situation.  
- Rien n'indique qu'un autre sorcier lui ait effectivement jeté un maléfice.  
- Mais enfin, il ne s'est pas rendu fou tout seul !

Le vieux sorcier marqua un temps de pose.

- Nous n'en savons rien, Morgane, reprit finalement Dumbledore avec douceur, le regard empli d'une certaine tristesse.

La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, pensive. Elle sentait derrière elle la présence des deux professeurs, qu'elle savait immobiles, attendant patiemment un signe de Dumbledore les autorisant à se retirer.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé rendre visite à ton oncle, dit soudainement Dumbledore, avec la même douceur dans la voix. Je suppose que s'il s'était agi d'un membre de ta famille dont tu étais proche, la question ne se serait pas posée mais… Peut-être ne préfères-tu pas revoir Andraël.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Revoir son oncle, après toutes ces années ? Cette idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. A nouveau, elle n'aurait su dire quels étaient ses sentiments face à cette possibilité mais elle sentait déjà une sensation de culpabilité lui serrer la gorge. Peut-être n'avait-il personne d'autre… A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne connaissait de son oncle qu'un nom, une image et quelques rares souvenirs. Jamais il ne parlait de lui-même. C'était un loup solitaire, un animal sauvage et craintif qui n'approchait que de temps en temps, et repartait comme une ombre.

- Oui… Oui. Je pense… enfin, je veux aller le voir, murmura-t-elle.

Le directeur la regarda gravement, puis lui sourit, l'air confiant. Il releva un peu la tête et Morgane comprit que son regard se dirigeait vers les deux professeurs, toujours silencieux. Elle le vit esquisser un petit signe de tête dans leur direction.

- Les professeurs Snape et Antinea te conduiront à l'hôpital.  
- Ah et, heu… comment se rend-on là-bas ? demanda Morgane, surprise.  
- Vous utiliserez un Portoloin.  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un moyen de transport rapide et discret, lança le professeur Antinea, amusé.

Le directeur fit mine de chercher quelque chose sous son bureau.

- Voyons, voyons… ah, le voilà !

Morgane découvrit stupéfaite une vieille casserole rouillée et se demanda si Dumbledore n'avait pas perdu la tête.

- Tu n'as qu'à toucher simplement la casserole, tout se passera très vite.  
- Maintenant ?

Mais Snape ne laissa pas à Morgane le temps de s'interroger d'avantage sur ce drôle d'objet et lui plaqua fermement la main sur le vieil ustensile de cuisine. Antinea et lui effleurèrent du bout des doigts la casserole.

- Attention… Un… Deux… Trois !

Immédiatement, la jeune fille ressentit une drôle de sensation l'envelopper toute entière, comme si elle était irrésistiblement attirée dans un tourbillon de sons et de couleurs. Pourtant, tout se passa tellement vite qu'elle eut tôt fait de retomber lourdement sur ses pieds. Déséquilibrée par le rude choc, elle faillit tomber en arrière, encore toute étourdie. Elle leva les yeux et vit son professeur de potions lui jeter un regard agacé, alors qu'Antinea époussetait tranquillement sa longue robe pourpre. Se désintéressant des deux hommes, elle prêta une attention particulière au décor qui les entourait. Ils étaient arrivés dans une grande rue pavée, complètement déserte. Pas étonnant, pour un soir de Noël ! Elle suivit ses deux accompagnateurs qui descendaient maintenant la rue en regardant attentivement toutes les boutiques fermées. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin particulièrement miteux.

- C'est ici, siffla Snape. Dépêchez-vous miss Greene, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Morgane entendit Antinea murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible en direction de la vitrine. Elle crut avoir rêvé mais lorsque le petit professeur leur fit signe de s'avancer, elle le suivit sans trop se poser de questions. Le drôle de trio disparut derrière la vitrine et se retrouva dans un grand hall qui contrastait étonnement avec la rue sombre et trop calme d'où ils venaient. Une sensation douce vint réchauffer le visage rougi par le froid de l'adolescente, qui découvrait avec stupeur les drôles de personnages qui parcouraient le hall dans tous les sens. Au vu des bizarreries qui l'entouraient, elle ne douta pas qu'ils étaient arrivés au fameux hôpital qu'était Ste Mangouste. Certains sorciers semblaient en piteux état. L'un deux notamment avait la moitié du visage brûlé et hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'approcherait plus jamais un dragon ou quelconque autre bête sauvage de près. Un autre semblait également fort en colère et avait la main droite complètement enflée et boursouflée. La jeune femme réprima une grimace de dégoût et suivit les deux hommes qui se dirigeaient vers un comptoir au dessus duquel était écrit en grosses lettres : « renseignements », tout en jetant des regards furtifs et interrogateurs autour d'elle.

- Andraël Greene, Pathologie des sortilèges, Quatrième étage, salle 17, lança une sorcière blonde d'un ton lasse.

Les deux hommes se remirent en marche et Morgane les suivit distraitement. Ils parcoururent un dédale de couloirs remplis de monde et grimpèrent quelques marches avant de se retrouver au quatrième étage. Un petit écriteau montrait qu'ils étaient arrivés au bon endroit.

- Quatorze, quinze, seize… ah, la voilà ! marmonna Antinea dans sa barbe.

La salle 17 était petite mais bien éclairée et d'apparence accueillante. La décoration était très sobre. Deux lits blancs étaient rangés contre le mur, avec une petite table de chevet à côté. Morgane aurait pu croire la pièce inoccupée si un modeste bouquet de fleurs n'avait pas trahi la présence de patients.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? lança une voix claire s'élevant derrière eux.

Une petite sorcière joufflue et à l'air jovial, vêtue d'une robe verte et tenant un calepin à la main s'était adressée à eux.

- Nous cherchons Andraël Greene, dit poliment Antinea.  
- Oh… veuillez patienter un instant je vous prie.

Elle se volatilisa et revint quelques minutes plus tard, escortant un grand homme noueux aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Je suis désolée, Andraël s'était encore adonné aux joies d'une escapade matinale. Il ne tient pas en place ! Vous êtes de sa famille ?  
- Hum… je suis sa nièce, murmura Morgane, mal à l'aise.  
- Oh, je vois. Et… ?  
- Nous sommes chargés d'escorter Miss Greene, coupa Snape, agacé. Maintenant si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous sommes pressés et si la visite pouvait commencer au plus tôt…

Le sourire de la petite sorcière s'effaça lentement. Elle toisa l'homme puis lança, sèchement :

- Seuls les proches du malade sont autorisés à lui rendre visite. Miss Greene, suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au deux hommes de répliquer et, entraînant Morgane et son oncle dans la chambre 17, leur ferma la porte au nez. Andraël avait suivi docilement la sorcière, probablement une infirmière de l'hôpital, à en croire le petit insigne qui ornait sa robe et regardait maintenant le plafond d'un air béat, comme si quelque chose de particulièrement curieux s'y trouvait perché. La jeune fille étudia le grand homme de plus près et sentit peu à peu un pincement lui serrer le cœur et une douleur bien connue lui nouer la gorge. Comment est-ce que ce sorcier à moitié fou pouvait être son oncle ? Elle le reconnaissait à peine, tant il avait changé. Son visage s'était creusé, des rides sans grâce apparaissaient maintenant au coin de ses yeux et l'air grave qui ornait autrefois son visage s'était transformé en un sourire faussement heureux. Ses yeux s'étaient couverts d'un voile inexpressif et toute la sauvagerie mystérieuse qu'ils renfermaient laissait maintenant la place à un air absent. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de grand chose, d'ailleurs et restait figé, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Morgane se sut comment réagir et l'idée de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue lui effleura l'esprit un instant. Mais elle sentait le regard poli que l'infirmière lui jetait, restée à l'écart par discrétion. Un sentiment de honte vint l'habiter. Honte de le voir ainsi, honte de ne pouvoir agir, honte sans savoir pourquoi exactement. Elle ne parvenait même pas à éprouver de la pitié. Une grande tristesse, pourtant, face à l'état misérable dans lequel se trouvait maintenant cet homme qui était jadis si fier et digne. Elle osa toussoter doucement, pour attirer l'attention d'Andraël. Il resta de glace, tellement immobile qu'on aurait pu le croire stupéfixié. Elle tendit alors la main avec hésitations, effleurant son épaule du bout des doigts.

- Monsieur… Andraël… ?

Lentement, très lentement, celui-ci tourna sa tête vers l'adolescente qui le regardait avec de grands yeux tristes. Il sembla la dévisager quelques secondes puis se détourna vivement, reportant cette fois son attention sur la petite table à côté du lit blanc.

- Il… est-ce qu'il peut parler ? demanda Morgane à la petite sorcière.  
- Il prononce de temps en temps quelques phrases incohérentes sans que l'on s'y attende, soupira l'infirmière.

Luttant contre son appréhension, Morgane se rapprocha de son oncle.

- La table est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? risqua-t-elle.

Elle se trouvait complètement stupide. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui disait, ne la reconnaissait même pas et elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

- Je m'appelle Andraël Greene, dit soudainement le malade dans un rire sans joie, faisant volte-face. Andraël Greene, ho ho, répéta-t-il, plus fort.  
- Je suis Morgane Greene. Votre nièce, dit Morgane, se forçant à sourire.  
- Oui… Oui, bien sûr. Morgane. Ah, ah.

Il se laissa choir sur le lit et balaya le sol, son regard reprenant de nouveau un air absent.

- Morgane Greene… Vous vous souvenez ?  
- Je m'appelle Andraël Greene.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard désespéré. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Elle allait prendre congé du patient et tourner les talons quand celui-ci, comme animé d'une énergie soudaine, se leva brusquement et lui agrippa les poignets.

- Tu n'en es pas capable !

Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus quelconque folie, ils avaient retrouvé leur éclat et leur mystère et brillaient maintenant furieusement.

- Tu n'en es pas capable ! répéta-t-il.  
- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais l'homme n'avait pas l'intention de lui obéir. Il conserva son étreinte pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures puis la lâcha subitement, leva la tête et repartit dans sa contemplation du plafond, ses yeux ayant à nouveau perdu toute expression. La petite infirmière s'était empressée d'accourir, l'air affolé.

- C'est la première fois qu'il se comporte comme ça ! D'habitude il est doux comme un agneau. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que la visite s'arrête ici.  
- Oui… Oui, bien sûr, murmura Morgane, un peu déboussolée.

Elle s'éclipsa silencieusement de la pièce, remuée et pensive. Mais elle fut rapidement tirée de ses réflexions par un éclat de voix familières raisonnant au bout du couloir. Elle pressa le pas et découvrit ses deux professeurs en discussion animée, l'air furieux. Antinéa paraissait calme d'apparence mais la couleur pourpre qu'avait pris son teint, s'accordant fort bien avec la couleur de sa robe, trahissait une fureur certaine. Snape quand à lui regardait son collègue de haut, l'air encore plus méprisant que d'habitude et semblait prêt à tout moment à cracher son venin. Il paraissait sur le point de perdre contrôle, ce qui ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Pourtant, les deux hommes stoppèrent net leur altercation dès qu'ils aperçurent la jeune fille.

- Allons-y, maintenant, lança Antinea comme si de rien n'était.

Personne n'osa ajouter quelque chose, et le cortège se reforma, reprenant sa marche, dans un silence religieux.

Le retour à Poudlard se fit rapidement. Les tensions presque palpables entre les deux hommes alourdissaient considérablement l'atmosphère et chacun était pressé de regagner ses appartements. « Ce Noël n'aura décidément pas été comme les autres », songea Morgane tristement.

Elle passa le reste de la journée lovée dans un canapé confortable de la salle commune des Serdaigle, un livre à la main. Ses yeux parcouraient le texte et ses mains tournaient une à une les pages cornées de l'ouvrage usagé mais son esprit n'enregistrait pas ce qu'elle lisait. Elle détournait parfois son regard, rêvant quelques secondes, s'assoupissant, parfois. Elle appréciait cette fois cette solitude apaisante qui la laissait libre d'agir et de penser sans songer aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Elle n'avait pas envie de descendre dîner. Elle était bien là où elle était et une douce paresse l'enveloppait peu à peu. Pourtant lorsque la nuit tomba, elle se vit contrainte de quitter la grande pièce pour rejoindre son dortoir. Elle allait se laisser choir dans son lit quand deux objets posés méticuleusement sur l'oreiller attirèrent son attention. Ses cadeaux ! Comment avait-elle pu les oublier ? Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle commença par déballer le gros paquet argenté. Elle y découvrit une grosse boîte de friandises pour sorciers, ainsi qu'un petit livre à la couverture vert bouteille s'intitulant : « Trucs et astuces pour sorciers malins ». Elle trouva aussi une petite carte, sur laquelle elle pouvait lire :

_« Joyeux Noël !_

_Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas oubliée. J'ai trouvé le livre très amusant et son contenu est très intéressant, je suis sûre qu'il te plaira. La boîte de friandises te redonnera certainement le sourire. Ne mange pas tout, je tiens à en goûter un peu ! Qui sait si ces innocents bonbons ne nous révèleront pas d'autres surprises. Peut-être un changement de tonalité de la voix, cette fois ? J'ai bien essayé d'arracher quelques mots au vendeur mais celui-ci m'a seulement garanti qu'ils étaient sans danger et qu'ils étaient très appréciés, particulièrement à l'approche de Noël. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles._

_J'espère que tes vacances ne passent pas trop lentement. J'ai cru comprendre que Neil O'Maley restait lui aussi. Peut-être en as-tu profité pour faire sa connaissance ?_

_Je passe mes journées plongée dans mes livres, à la maison ce n'est pas très drôle et mon père est encore plus irascible que d'habitude._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Gwendoline ».  
_  
Morgane sourit et se promit de tester les friandises dès le lendemain. Elle reporta son intention sur l'autre paquet, plus petit, cette fois et de couleur bordeaux. Elle défit le tissu avec précautions et découvrit une boîte en bois joliment peinte. A l'intérieur se trouvait une superbe chaîne en argent, avec un petit pendentif en forme de lune. Elle caressa le bijou du bout des doigts et le reposa méticuleusement dans sa boîte. Sa mère aussi lui avait envoyé une petite carte :

_« Ma chérie,_

_Je conserve ce bijou depuis des années et je m'étais promis de te l'offrir lorsque tu serais assez grande. Il me semble que le temps est venu, maintenant. Puisse cette petite chaîne t'accompagner dans cette année et guider tes pas vers le bon chemin. Qu'elle vive avec toi, au rythme de tes joies et de tes peines._

_Je te souhaite de passer un très joyeux Noël._

_Peter et moi t'embrassons,_

_Maman. »_

Morgane déposa ses cadeaux sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	11. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Vinny: **Merci pour cette gentille review. Je parle bien anglais, mais pas un mot de portugais. J'essaierai de passer lire ta fic à l'occasion!

**Saizo: **Merci ma belle, ça me touche de savoir que tu lis toujours ma fic. Bisous et bonne continuation à toi.

**Adeline:** Hé hé, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises...

**Etincelle de vie:** Encore une fois, rien n'est laissé au hasard dans ce que j'écris! Tu découvriras bientôt pourquoi Snape et Antinéa se sont disputés. Merci de ta review.

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas publié de nouveau chapitre, je m'en excuse. Mais le temps, le temps... on lui courre toujours après et il est bien difficile de l'attraper! Enfin je n'oublie pas mon histoire et vous livre ce onzième chapitre en espérant qu'il suscitera plus de réactions de votre part que les précédents. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre XI : Dans les couloirs de Poudlard

Des éclats de voix retentirent en direction d'une petite salle de classe retirée des autres, dans laquelle Morgane n'était encore jamais entrée. Curieuse, elle prêta l'oreille, se rapprocha silencieusement de la porte et se colla contre le bois verni. Elle aurait reconnu les deux voix entre mille. Les deux professeurs qui l'avaient accompagnée il y a quelques jours à Ste Mangouste semblaient à nouveau être entrés en conflit, et il n'y avait cette fois personne pour les interrompre. Les voix étaient un peu étouffées et venaient se perdre contre l'épais mur de pierre, pourtant l'adolescente réussit à surprendre des bribes de conversation.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre une décision, Drefus, siffla un certain professeur de Potions qui ne lui était pas inconnu.  
- Si vous cessiez seulement un instant de vous croire au dessus de tout, vous comprendriez que le bon sens est une vertu dont vous semblez cruellement manquer, Severus, répliqua froidement Antinea, qui semblait à nouveau au bord de perdre son calme.  
- Vous savez pertinemment qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi mais…

Morgane n'entendit pas la suite. Une main légère s'était posée sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter violemment et mettant fin à son espionnage. Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour jouer l'apprentie détective, bien que sa curiosité fut piquée au vif. Elle se retourna vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Neil O'Maley d'un ton qui se voulait faussement réprobateur.

Morgane leva un sourcil d'étonnement et de dépit. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le trouver là. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et étudia de plus près les traits du jeune homme. Grand, élancé, il semblait sculpté tout en finesse pourtant son expression farouche débordait de force et Morgane fut pour la première fois impressionnée par ce qui émanait de lui. Ses grands yeux rieurs s'accordaient avec le petit sourire qui plissait au coin de ses lèvres et ses cheveux châtain en bataille lui donnaient un air désinvolte des plus charmants. Il pouvait avoir seize ou six-sept ans. La jeune femme lui en donnait dix-neuf. Celle-ci ne se laissa cependant pas démonter et répondit, provocatrice, sur le même ton léger :

- J'étais en pleine conversation avec les murs de Poudlard, qui ont enfin décidé d'être un peu plus bavards.

Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce que son interlocuteur éclate de rire et ne reprenne, plus sérieux :

- La curiosité n'est pas un si vilain défaut. Il m'arrive d'écouter aux portes, à moi aussi.  
- Tiens donc ! Mais c'est que monsieur sait se faire discret.  
- Tu serais étonnée de connaître toutes les informations que j'ai pu glaner rien qu'en flânant un peu entre les cours… ou même bien plus tard.

Morgane lança un petit « Oh, oh… » intrigué et se détendit un peu. Quel drôle de garçon ! Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain sentiment de gêne envers lui, comme si elle craignait qu'il n'en sache plus sur elle qu'elle ne puisse se l'imaginer. Elle se souvenait l'avoir croisé une ou deux fois dans les couloirs, maintenant, avec toujours ce petit air rieur affiché effrontément sur son visage. Souvent seul, d'ailleurs. Peut-être ne recherchait-t-il pas de compagnie, après tout.

- Suis-moi dans la Grande Salle ! lança-t-il soudainement.

Elle lui emboîta le pas sans trop se poser de questions, muée par une curiosité qui ne faisait que croître. Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques enjambées dans la grande pièce et s'installèrent à une table à l'écart. La salle presque vide faisait résonner le moindre de leurs pas et, comme unis par la pensée, les deux adolescents se turent, peut-être pour mieux écouter le silence et permettre à leurs esprits encore un peu embués de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Morgane l'interrogea d'un simple regard.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en Severus Snape, souffla-t-il gravement, son visage changeant soudainement d'expression, passant d'une mine légère et farouche à un air solennel et sérieux.

Morgane le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui dire ça ?

- Voyons, personne n'a confiance en lui !  
- Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas du mélange de crainte et de méfiance que semblent éprouver tous ses élèves, Morgane.

Il l'appelait par son prénom. Un instant, il lui sembla qu'une sensation désagréable venait de la transpercer de part en part.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle sèchement.  
- Ne remarques-tu donc pas ses absences momentanées à l'heure des repas ? La façon dont il semble disparaître à l'improviste pour ne revenir qu'avec un visage tiré, coupable ? Ses visites trop régulières à la bibliothèque et sa manie de fouiller dans la réserve ?  
- C'est un professeur, Neil.  
- Ses allées et venues dans les couloirs du château, comme s'il attendait un visiteur particulier ?  
- Neil, arrête.  
- Et que fait-il tous les lundis soirs au quatrième étage dans une salle de classe qui n'est plus utilisée ?  
- Tais-toi !

Elle avait presque crié, reconnaissant l'allusion déplacée aux cours d'_Activités spéciales_ que lui donnait chaque semaine son professeur de Potions.

- Il me donne des cours, reprit-elle simplement.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme ne sembla pas relever la remarque et esquiva même sa réponse.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le protéger, dit-il doucement, sur un ton qui n'avait plus rien de provoquant.  
- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à lui ? demanda-t-elle, contournant elle aussi adroitement sa réponse.  
- Mais j'y pense… N'aurais-tu pas toi aussi quelque chose à cacher ? la nargua-t-il gentiment, se prenant au jeu.  
- Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me dire tout cela ?  
- Que penses-tu du Quidditch ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que…

Morgane s'arrêta en souriant. Leur discussion n'avait plus rien de sérieux. Neil O'Maley était vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant et elle s'étonnait de leur moment de complicité, eux qui ne se connaissaient même pas et elle qui était d'habitude si réservée, presque hautaine. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, dévorant des yeux ses iris noirs pétillants de malice, comme envoûtée. Lui ne cilla pas et lui rendit un regard pénétrant, troublant. Elle ne devait pas flancher, ce n'était pas à elle de baisser les yeux. Qui était-il pour oser lui tenir tête ? Mais lentement et tout en se maudissant intérieurement, elle laissa ses paupières cligner et ses yeux quittèrent les siens, poussés par le même sentiment de gêne qui l'enveloppait toute entière il y a encore quelques minutes. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de savourer la mince victoire qu'il venait de remporter sur elle puisque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant apparaître leur professeur de Potions, principal objet du début de leur conversation. L'homme en noir se dirigea de son habituelle démarche raide et saccadée vers les deux élèves, le visage dur mais impassible et les yeux d'un noir toujours aussi insondable.

- Miss Greene, le professeur Dumbledore tient à vous faire part de son souhait de vous voir poursuivre vos cours de _rattrapage_ pendant les vacances. Croyez-bien que cela ne m'enchante guère mais plus tôt nous commencerons, plus tôt nous aurons fini. Allons, suivez-moi ! lança-t-il, l'air méprisant qui l'accompagnait si souvent affiché une fois encore au coin de ses lèvres.

Morgane se leva, un peu surprise et porta machinalement la main à sa poche, pour vérifier que sa baguette s'y trouvait toujours.

- O'Maley, vous venez aussi, ajouta soudainement le sombre professeur.  
- Quoi, moi ? s'exclama le jeune garçon d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de passer une heure supplémentaire en compagnie du sinistre personnage.

Sa voix avait perdu de son insolence et de sa fierté.

- A moins que vous ne connaissiez un autre O'Maley, élève de Poufsouffle à Poudlard et présent au château pendant les vacances de Noël, oui, vous ! reprit Snape agacé.

Et il fit mine d'ajouter pour lui même, mais de façon suffisamment audible pour que les deux adolescents l'entendent : « Imbécile ! ».

L'étrange trio pénétra dans la sombre salle de classe du quatrième étage, qui avait accueilli plusieurs fois déjà le professeur de Potions et son élève pour ces fameux cours que Dumbledore appelait _Activités spéciales _et qui étaient censés apprendre à Morgane comment utiliser correctement tout son potentiel. Plus les semaines défilaient, et plus il lui apparaissait que ces cours frôlaient l'inutilité. Qu'avait-elle appris, au fond ? Inlassablement, l'homme acariâtre lui faisait répéter le sort d'adefendium. Et comme chaque fois, sa concentration ne devait pas être au sommet puisque le sort se retournait contre elle et elle finissait la séance le souffle coupé, les jambes tremblantes et brûlant toute entière d'une fureur frémissante qui semblait vouloir déborder d'elle à chaque seconde. Mais toujours, elle se retenait, ravalait sa fierté et ses opinions et regagnait ses dortoirs, épuisée, pour se glisser sous ses draps froids et laisser son esprit s'embuer jusqu'à plonger dans un sommeil agité que son corps réclamait alors avidement.

C'est pourquoi c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle referma la vieille porte de bois derrière elle pour attendre, anxieuse, les instructions de son professeur. Peut-être allait-il adapter son cours en fonction de Neil O'Maley ? Sa présence ne faisait d'ailleurs que renforcer le nœud qui lui serrait maintenant la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant lui. Que penserait-il si à nouveau, elle venait à se courber sous le poids du sort dangereux qu'elle tentait de mépriser depuis plusieurs mois, jusqu'à rejoindre les dalles froides qu'elle foulait des pieds encore quelques instants plus tôt ? Mais comment garder la tête haute lorsque votre professeur semble prendre un malin plaisir à vous surcharger l'échine d'un fardeau toujours plus pesant ? « Allons, chasse de ton esprit tes pensées inquiétantes et essaye de te concentrer », se dit-elle pour elle-même, sans grande conviction, en resserrant légèrement ses doigts sur sa baguette.

- Bien, commença Snape. Monsieur O'Maley, vous êtes-vous déjà battu en duel ?  
- Une fois en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal mais…  
- Alors en place, le coupa son professeur. Mademoiselle Greene sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

Il avait dit cela sans daigner lui jeter un regard, mais elle devinait le sourire froid qui se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. Morgane s'avança de quelques pas et prit place en face de Neil, qui lui jeta un regard de défi qu'elle sentait pourtant mal assuré.

- A trois. Un… Deux… Trois ! lança Snape.

Les deux élèves avaient crié en même temps « Expelliarmus » et « Adefendio » et Morgane était certaine d'avoir vu les deux sorts se croiser, pourtant, bien qu'ayant senti une légère force l'attirer vers l'arrière tout en ayant l'impression que sa baguette lui échappait des mains, la jeune fille fut surprise de constater que le sort de Neil n'avait pas eu plus d'effet sur elle. Lui aussi semblait étonné, pour des raisons différentes, cependant. Il n'avait sans doute jamais entendu parler de l'adefendium… Morgane leva un regard interrogateur vers son professeur mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser légèrement les sourcils et de murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible, pour lui-même. Il se passa quelques secondes qui parurent interminables sans que personne ne prononce un mot. Puis, brusquement, le maître des potions rompit le silence.

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Le sort que vous venez de lancer n'a eu absolument aucune efficacité. Un première année serait capable de faire mieux !

Il s'adressait à Neil.

- Oh, et vous me voyez _navré_ d'avoir blessé ainsi votre orgueil, ajouta-t-il cyniquement.

Le jeune sorcier semblait toujours aussi étonné mais ne voulut pas cette fois ravaler sa fierté et provoqua délibérément son professeur.

- Mais je suis certain que si vous pouviez me montrer comment mieux faire, mon sort n'en serait que plus puissant, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Eh bien non, je ne peux pas, rétorqua l'homme aigri d'un sourire mauvais. En place ! Un… Deux… Trois !

A nouveau, les deux sorts fusèrent mais cette fois-ci, le sortilège de désarmement que Neil venait de prononcer heurta violemment la Serdaigle et la projeta avec force contre un des murs de la pièce. La pierre froide vint érafler douloureusement son dos et elle retomba sur le sol aux dalles glacées dans un bruit sourd. Etourdie, elle ne porta pas tout de suite sa main à son dos mais resta étendue sans bouger quelques secondes. Ainsi, elle ne sentait plus tellement la douleur. Au contraire, elle éprouvait une étrange sensation de bien-être et se retrouva prise d'une furieuse envie de dormir. Elle sentit ses paupières lourdes se refermer sans douceur et tenta de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir et elle se sentit sombrer lentement dans l'inconscient.

« Morgane ! Eh, Morgane ! »

La jeune fille perçut un éclat de voix lointain se rapprocher. Lentement, elle sortit de sa léthargie et porta machinalement la main à son dos, grimaçant de douleur. Elle cligna des yeux et découvrit deux têtes mâles penchées au dessus d'elle. Neil paraissait inquiet et Snape, comme à son habitude, agacé. Morgane se redressa et s'adossa avec précautions contre le mur de pierre.

- Depuis combien de temps ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix chétive.  
- Seulement quelques minutes, Morgane, lui répondit Neil d'un ton qui se voulait bienveillant. Heu… rien de cassé ?

La Serdaigle soupira. Le choc violent l'avait étourdie un instant mais elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis lança brusquement : « J'en ai assez ». « Assez ! » répéta-t-elle, plus fort.

- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla Snape.  
- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendue. J'en ai assez de ces cours stupides, qui ne servent à rien, si ce n'est à m'épuiser physiquement aussi bien que moralement. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est ! Evidemment, c'est beaucoup plus facile de se contenter de rester debout et de me regarder m'écrouler sous vos pieds chaque semaine. Et vous qui continuez de me dire de faire la même chose sans me dire dans quel but, sans m'expliquer comment ! Cela fait plusieurs semaines maintenant. Pas la moindre amélioration depuis le début et vous le savez. Eh bien je suis lassée de jouer les pantins de bois ou les faibles poupées cassées. Lassée de devoir vous servir de jouet de chiffon. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces cours. Je ne veux plus non plus taire toute la rancœur qui m'étreint la gorge depuis le début.

Son débordement de colère semblait lui avoir donné une énergie nouvelle. Elle fulminait.

- Mademoiselle Greene, commença le maître des Potions d'une voix posée, je crains que le choc que vous avez reçu n'ait été trop brutal et j'ai bien peur qu'il ait affecté votre… équilibre psychique. Si vous vouliez bien me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie…  
- Non ! le coupa-t-elle. Surtout pas _vous_.  
- C'est un ordre, mademoiselle Greene.  
- Ne m'approchez pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle recula de quelques pas, en direction de la porte et vit avec horreur l'homme en noir porter la main à sa poche, où devait être cachée sa baguette. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Morgane s'empara de la sienne et la brandit devant elle en guise de bouclier.

- Ne m'approchez pas ! Ne m'approchez pas !

Mais sa voix perdit peu à peu de son intensité et elle ne fut bientôt plus qu'un faible murmure qui vint s'étouffer contre les murs de pierre. Snape n'avait pas bougé. Son visage demeurait froid et impassible. Seules les jointures blanches de ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette trahissaient toute la tension qui étirait ses muscles. Prise de court, Morgane abaissa lentement et maladroitement son bras tendu. Elle n'était plus trop sûre de l'attitude à adopter. Une partie d'elle-même lui hurlait de se jeter contre l'homme acariâtre qui se permettait de la toiser, comme pour connaître les limites de son calme apparent mais une autre, la voix de la raison, lui soufflait de se contenir et d'attendre patiemment les instructions du sombre professeur. La fureur faisait bouillir ses tempes et lui martelait le crâne d'un bruit sourd. Elle avait si mal à la tête…

« Monsieur O'Maley, veuillez sortir ».

Ce n'était pas une invitation, c'était un ordre. Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas prier et quitta la pièce silencieusement. Pourquoi avoir besoin de le faire sortir ? Morgane n'avait pas envie de rester seule avec son professeur. Il lui semblait que tout était dit. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour rejoindre Neil et continuer sa ronde silencieuse dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais le regard dur de l'homme en noir la dissuada d'imiter le jeune Poufsouffle.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? dit-il lentement.  
- Faut-il toujours rester muet pour s'attirer vos bonnes grâces ? cingla-t-elle.  
- Idiote ! Je ne parle pas de votre accès de fureur qui n'a fait que confirmer le fait que vous n'avez absolument aucune maîtrise de vous-même.

La jeune femme le regarda, interdite.

- Comment avez-vous pu vous laisser dépasser à ce point par le sortilège d'adefendium ? Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de l'ampleur qu'aurait pu avoir le choc si je n'avais eu la présence d'esprit d'amortir en dernier recours votre chute ?  
- Vous avez amorti ma chute !  
- Il me semblait pourtant bien vous avoir prévenue quand à la délicatesse de l'emploi de ce sort mais vous n'avez fait preuve comme à votre habitude d'aucune concentration ! Maintenant sortez et faites-moi le plaisir de réfléchir, si toutefois il vous reste encore quelques neurones, à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Morgane ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle la referma juste après, abasourdie, incapable de mettre des mots sur les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Elle se dirigea à reculons vers la porte et la referma derrière elle. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux, épuisée et encore choquée.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'une main posée sur son épaule la secouait doucement. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux et reconnut Neil O'Maley. Il l'attendait.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

- C'était… commença-t-elle. Il est… Mais pourquoi agit-il de cette façon avec moi ?  
- Il est comme cela avec tout le monde. Ce doit être sa nature…  
- Une enflure.  
- Peut-être… Mais Severus Snape… Severus Snape a un secret.

Neil lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et s'éloigna d'un pas léger, pour disparaître dans les couloirs du château.


	12. Parle moi de ton passé

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Rogue Power: **Contente de voir un nouveau lecteur (ou bien plutôt une nouvelle lectrice)? En espérant que la suite te plaise... Merci!

**Etincelle de vie: **Oh, tu sais, Morgane a son caractère, je l'ai montré dès le début de la fic. Mais effectivement, il est plutôt rare qu'elle s'énerve vraiment. Que de questions, n'est-ce pas? Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre... bisous et merci.

**Lice:** Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Enjoy!

Voilà donc la suite, pas très en avance, certes, mais je fais ce que je peux car j'ai toujours pas mal de travail et je ne peux pas toujours consacrer beaucoup de temps à mon histoire. En tous cas pas de soucis, je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter et loin de là! En attendant, ça me ferait plaisir que les reviews se fassent plus nombreuses, car on ne peut pas dire qu'elles arrivent en masse après chaque chapitre... A vous de voir ce que vous voulez. Parfois une petite review me fait penser à mon histoire et me donne envie de la continuer sur le champ. Et donc, forcément, la suite arrive plus vite. Bonne lecture à tous!

CHAPITRE XII : Parle-moi de ton passé et je te dirai qui tu es

Les vacances de Noël touchaient à leur fin. Plus que quelques jours et les élèves reviendraient animer le château si vide de vie en cette période hivernale. Morgane appréciait la solitude qui accompagnait ses longues journées mais elle attendait malgré tout impatiemment le retour de Gwendoline, la reprise des cours et tout ce qui faisait de Poudlard un endroit si particulier lorsqu'il était habité par tous les jeunes sorciers qui venaient y étudier, assoiffés de connaissances. Elle n'était pas trop sûre pourtant de savoir quoi raconter à son amie. En réfléchissant, elle se dit que les deux jeunes filles parlaient peu. Souvent, il leur suffisait d'un regard, d'un geste, d'une expression faciale pour qu'elles puissent se comprendre. Morgane ne parlerait pas de complicité, puisque rien ne les unifiait en apparence, elles si différentes, mais plutôt d'une sorte de respect mutuel, d'admiration partagée. Comme elle, Gwendoline était intelligente, solitaire, quelque peu farouche. Elles étaient deux louves qui apprenaient à vivre en communauté mais qui jamais n'auraient cédé un bout de leur territoire. Elles appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre autant que les moments de solitude. Elles aimaient partager un peu de leurs souvenirs, un moment particulier, un clin d'œil parfois. Plutôt que de l'affection, c'était de l'attachement qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre, chacune s'étant habituée à la présence régulière de son amie à ses côtés. Cette présence rassurante de la Serpentard manquait malgré tout à Morgane. Elle avait l'illusion de se sentir un peu protégée, comme cela. Protégée de quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle aimait ce qui faisait de Gwendoline une jeune femme si différente des autres. Elle aimait ne pas avoir à justifier certaines de ses sautes d'humeur, elle aimait être impressionnée par son talent dans les diverses matières, elle aimait sa discrétion et ses attitudes parfois distantes. Gwendoline représentait un défi car ce n'était pas le genre de personne à vous accorder de l'intérêt facilement. Et Morgane préférait cette pointe de difficulté aux fausses amitiés si légèrement accordées par les autres élèves de Poudlard. Morgane préférait son visage cristallin aux figures banales des autres filles de leur âge. Et elle n'avait que faire des murmures qui parcouraient parfois le château en s'étonnant de l'étrangeté de leur relation d'amitié.

Neil était si différent… Morgane s'amusait à comparer les deux élèves qu'elle appréciait le plus à Poudlard. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle avait rencontré le jeune homme, pourtant ils avaient agi comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Pas d'explication, un simple regard malicieux de sa part et tout était dit. Plus vif, espiègle, sauvage. Il était le lionceau qui venait narguer la louve, qui agissait comme bon lui semblait et qui apparaissait et disparaissait de façon toujours imprévisible. Morgane l'avait recroisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs après l'épisode fâcheux du cours d'_Activités spéciales_ il y a seulement quelques jours. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis. Pourtant elle aurait aimé se confier un peu à lui. Cela lui faisait peur, dans un sens. Elle avait toujours eu pour principe d'être la plus réservée possible avec ceux en qui elle n'accordait pas une confiance absolue et elle n'était pas très sûre que Neil méritât la sienne. Pourtant elle avait envie de le connaître un peu plus, de creuser un peu et de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière la fine couche fantaisiste et spontanée qu'il affichait toujours d'un air rieur.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise en repensant à ces deux élèves si particuliers. Elle aimait repasser dans sa tête les bons moments, bien que ceux-ci ne soient pas très nombreux, qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble. C'est en remontant les semaines pour retrouver un souvenir plaisant que l'image du piano lui apparut. Elle n'avait pas osé retourner en jouer, depuis l'étrange scène dont elle avait été à la fois l'actrice et la spectatrice distante. Mais en caressant des doigts ses paumes de main, elle se rendit compte que le contact froid des touches blanches et noires lui manquait. Elle avait toute l'après-midi de libre et personne ne risquait de remarquer son absence. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Et avant que son esprit ait pu dire « oui », ses pas l'entraînèrent vers le septième étage et sa salle mystérieuse.

Le siège de velours, le piano, la partition… étaient toujours là. Ces mêmes pages jaunies, cette même encre noire qui venait ponctuer gracieusement les lignes musicales pré tracées. Cette même mélodie ? En faisant promener distraitement ses mains sur le clavier tout en suivant de l'œil la partition, Morgane se rendit compte que l'air avait changé. Il se faisait plus rapide, plus vif, mais plus pénétrant. Intriguée, elle se cala confortablement sur le siège noir et entreprit de déchiffrer ce nouveau morceau, en fronçant les sourcils. Mais son étonnement fit place à un sourire discret qui se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Bientôt elle fut prise par la musique et la même sensation d'étourdissement vint l'envelopper toute entière avec douceur. Seule la mélodie du piano se faisait entendre. Le décor n'avait plus d'importance. Elle rêvait à nouveau.

Cette fois, la petite fille se balançait doucement sur une vieille balançoire de bois. Elle avait grandi et paraissait maintenant huit ou neuf ans. Ses longs cheveux châtain n'étaient plus joliment tressés en deux petites nattes mais retombaient gracieusement sur deux épaules maigrichonnes. Ils étaient un peu emmêlés, car le vent soufflait fort au dehors et quelques mèches de cheveux venaient balayer son visage souriant. Elle était emmitouflée dans une épaisse veste de laine et ses mains fermement accrochées à la corde usée qui rattachait la balançoire au portique venaient trouver un peu de chaleur dans deux petits gants aux couleurs chatoyantes. Ses pieds venaient parfois racler le sol pour ralentir ou au contraire pour lui redonner de l'élan. C'était amusant, car alors le sable voletait de part et d'autre et la fillette essayait de l'envoyer le plus loin possible. Parfois elle parvenait même à mêler une feuille morte à sa ronde ensablée et alors elle riait de ce mélange plaisant de couleurs ocres.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'elle jouait dans le petit parc. Elle entendait au loin les cris des autres enfants agités qui préféraient les toboggans d'un rouge flambant neuf et les petits manèges qui allaient si vite. Mais elle, restait fermement accrochée à sa balançoire, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle regardait, curieuse, les enfants du coin de l'œil, mais n'osait pas se joindre à leurs jeux et se disait pour elle-même qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas très intéressants. Elle aimait observer les parents plus ou moins attentifs également. Beaucoup étaient assis sur des bancs de bois, parlant entre eux ou plongés dans quelconque journal. D'autres se mêlaient maladroitement aux récréations de leurs enfants. Tous venaient régulièrement se détendre dans le petit parc et la fillette finissait par connaître ces têtes qui lui devenaient familières. Il y avait ces deux jumeaux de cinq ans, très chahuteurs, qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à différencier. Et puis une jeune femme rousse qui venait avec sa petite fille. Elle aimait beaucoup le tourniquet et battait des mains, de joie, lorsque celui-ci prenait de la vitesse. Il y avait même un vieux monsieur aux cheveux tout blancs. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, son journal à la main, mais il était un de ses sujets d'observation favoris. C'était si drôle lorsqu'il poussait un léger grognement de mécontentement quand les cris des jeunes chenapans se faisaient trop aigus. Sa moustache se soulevait en même temps que sa lèvre supérieure dans une mimique amusante, ce qui arrachait toujours un sourire à la petite fille brune.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, un nouveau visiteur s'était glissé parmi les habitués du square, ce qui éveilla immédiatement la curiosité de la fillette. Il se distinguait tout de suite des autres, avec son allure singulière et ses drôles d'habits. Il était tout de noir vêtu et paraissait drapé dans une grande cape d'ébène, qui retombait jusqu'à ses pieds. C'était le seul à ne pas paraître occupé. Lui aussi observait la scène de vie qui s'offrait à ses yeux et laissait son regard errer d'une personne à l'autre, en spectateur discret. La petite fille ne parvint pas à distinguer précisément les traits de son visage, car ses yeux se cachaient derrière quelques mèches de cheveux de jais éparses. Elle le fixa pendant de longues secondes, attendant patiemment qu'il tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il l'intriguait. Mais elle était trop fière pour daigner s'approcher de lui afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Soudain il sembla la remarquer et l'enfant découvrit deux grands yeux noirs lorsqu'il leva les paupières pour mieux la regarder. Le regard émeraude de la fillette brilla d'intérêt et elle offrit timidement un sourire à l'inconnu. Celui-ci parut hésiter puis le lui rendit, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes puis l'homme se leva lentement et s'approcha du portique. Il prit place sur la balançoire voisine de celle occupée par la petite fille. Il ne paraissait pas très à l'aise. Elle, l'observait en souriant, attendant qu'il entame la conversation.

- Eh bien, tu restes donc assise là, toute seule ? dit-il enfin, brisant le silence.  
- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.  
- Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?  
- Oh non, je regarde les gens.  
- Ils sont étranges.  
- Vous aussi.

L'homme la regarda, amusé. Il avait les traits tirés, d'épais sourcils et un air grave mais une expression bienveillante levait le voile austère qui couvrait en apparence son visage. Il dégageait une telle impression de force que l'enfant ne se lassait pas de le regarder.

- Que faites-vous ici ? reprit-elle.  
- Je suis venu rendre visite à ma nièce.  
- Ah ? Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
- Son nom est Morgane. Morgane Greene.  
- Mais… c'est moi ! s'exclama l'intéressée.  
- Je le sais bien que c'est toi, dit-il doucement en souriant.

Morgane le regarda, interloquée, puis répliqua :

- Vous êtes un menteur ! Je ne vous connais pas.  
- Tu étais trop petite, tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir te rendre visite plus tôt. Mais tu sais, j'ai un drôle de travail et… enfin, tout ceci est très compliqué.  
- Je n'ai plus envie de faire votre connaissance. Et puis d'abord, je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez.  
- Je suis Andraël Greene.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que maman ne m'a jamais parlé de vous ?  
- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, répondit-il, hésitant.

L'enfant leva vers lui un regard étonné. Beaucoup de questions l'assaillaient mais elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui parler d'elle, de ses doutes, de le connaître un peu plus et d'évoquer de vieux souvenirs qui refaisaient parfois surface. Mais tant d'appréhension faisait douter son cœur d'enfant et elle ne savait si elle devait continuer à jouer la fillette hautaine ou tenter de percer la carapace de cet homme intrigant. Son esprit méfiant la mettait en garde contre cet étrange personnage mais son intuition lui soufflait de se lancer, de lui arracher quelques révélations. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Morgane, veux-tu entendre un secret ?  
- Oui, souffla-t-elle.  
- Mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mal à l'aise.

- Tu entends ? répéta-t-il. A personne.  
- Promis.

Il marqua un temps de pose, avant de reprendre.

- Ne t'es-tu jamais sentie un peu différente des autres ? Je t'ai observée tout à l'heure et tu ne te mêles pas aux autres enfants de ton âge. Pourtant, tu le pourrais, si tu le voulais, mais tu sembles préférer rester à l'écart. N'as-tu pas également l'impression de posséder quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas ?  
- C'est juste que cela a toujours été comme ça, je n'aime pas trop leurs jeux.  
- Peut-être… As-tu déjà remarqué certains phénomènes un peu étranges autour de toi ?

Andraël vit sa nièce réfléchir, puis hésiter avant de formuler une réponse.

- Enfin, peu importe, ajouta-t-il. L'essentiel est que tu saches que tu es une sorcière, Morgane.

Elle leva vers lui de grands yeux effrayés.

- Est-ce grave ?  
- Bien au contraire, la rassura son oncle, amusé. Ton père…  
- Il est mort, le coupa la fillette.  
- Ton père était un sorcier lui aussi. Tu devrais être fière.

Fière ? Comment pouvait-elle l'être si tout ce qui lui restait de son géniteur n'était qu'une vieille photo sur laquelle le temps avait laissé ses marques ? Un nom, un simple nom, venait lui aussi s'ajouter à l'image confuse que l'enfant se faisait de son père : Melchior Eloï Greene. Il résonnait dans sa tête en un bruit sourd et venait se mêler aux pensées éparses qui lui occupaient l'esprit après la révélation de son oncle. Morgane ne savait comment réagir. Au fond, elle ne savait même pas ce que cela signifiait. Elle était une sorcière, certes, et alors ? Cela devait-il la rendre différente ? Et puis, elle n'était même pas sûre d'en être vraiment une. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire. Peut-être, quelques attitudes, scènes étranges ? Elle ne savait plus, elle fouillait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa mémoire mais elle sentait que ses plus anciens souvenirs se cachaient, ne voulaient pas remonter à la surface. Que c'était agaçant de se heurter à la barrière hostile du temps, de rencontrer le vide là où elle sentait qu'il existait quelque chose ! Et son oncle ? Que savait-il ?

- Et vous… vous êtes un sorcier également ? s'enquit-elle.  
- Bien sûr. Ton père et moi sommes issus d'une famille de sang pur dans laquelle des générations de sorciers se sont succédées. Jusqu'à ce que ton père épouse cette moldue et…  
- Quoi ? le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.  
- Moldu est un terme utilisé pour désigner tous les humains dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques.  
- Oh…  
- Il arrive parfois qu'un sorcier s'éprenne d'une moldue et… c'est ce qui est arrivé, avec ta maman. C'est donc grâce à ton père si tu possèdes des pouvoirs magiques.  
- Etrangement, je ne me rappelle pas les avoir déjà vus se manifester, railla la fillette.  
- Cela ne signifie rien, jeune insolente, répliqua-t-il.

Il prit un air absent et poussa un long soupir. Morgane le regarda avec curiosité et put apercevoir quelques rides de fatigue se glisser au coin de ses yeux. Il était si difficile de sonder son regard… Ces grands yeux noirs renfermaient tant de mystère et de sérieux ! Jamais elle ne parviendrait à savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement tant le masque arboré était lisse et impassible.

- Tu es aussi effrontée que ton père, ajouta-t-il. Tu lui ressembles, tu sais.  
- Je ne le connais pas, siffla la petite fille.  
- Personne ne connaît vraiment Melchior Eloï Greene…  
- Racontez-moi ! S'il vous plaît… supplia-t-elle.  
- Que veux-tu savoir ? dit-il lentement, l'air hésitant.  
- Je veux savoir… Son histoire, qui il a été, pourquoi il est mort et pourquoi maman n'a jamais répondu à mes questions. Je veux savoir aussi ce que c'est que d'être sorcière.

L'homme drapé de noir prit une longue respiration. Un instant, son visage parut prendre une expression ennuyée mais il retrouva bien vite son calme apparent. Pourtant, les jointures de ses mains fermement serrées autour de la cordelette de la balançoire viraient au blanc et trahissaient une certaine tension. Son regard parcourut le sol distraitement. Peut-être espérait-il trouver les mots justes dans une contemplation brève du sable gris ? Morgane attendait patiemment. Elle voulait tout retenir de son discours, ne rien oublier. Elle avait si peur que ce souvenir s'envole à nouveau…

- Je vais commencer mon récit au mariage de tes parents. C'était, voyons… En 1976. Il faut que tu saches que ton père a toujours été un grand solitaire, farouche, qui appréciait peu la compagnie. Il préférait aux gens ses escapades nocturnes et ses ballades dans les landes. Il était très intelligent, passait des journées entières plongé dans des livres, assoiffé de connaissances. Il paraissait ne jamais connaître la fatigue, tant il semblait travailler toute la journée, sans jamais prendre de pause, avec la même régularité et la même volonté farouche. J'étais comme lui, à l'époque, bien que moins assidu et plus ouvert. Beaucoup ont abandonné l'idée de nous faire changer de caractère , nous étions si distants et si repliés sur nous-mêmes… C'est alors que Melchior a rencontré Emily, ta maman. Elle le changea complètement, j'ai cru ne pas le reconnaître. Au lieu du frère taciturne et renfermé que je connaissais si bien, je rencontrai une nouvelle personne, déridée, dont le visage se voyait enfin éclairé d'un sourire. Ton père paraissait très amoureux. Il précipita le mariage et épousa Emily seulement quelques mois après leur rencontre. Mais c'était mal le connaître que de penser qu'il pourrait vivre serein et en paix avec lui-même très longtemps. La vie conjugale n'était pas faite pour lui et sa véritable nature eut tôt fait de reprendre le dessus. Il s'enfuit, laissant seule Emily, alors enceinte de toi. Il fuyait la foule, la routine, l'enfermement, croyant ne pas être capable de comprendre l'esprit de famille et de se montrer à la hauteur. Plus que tout cela, il fuyait la peur elle-même, il fuyait son ombre. Qui sait ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête…

Morgane l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux brillant d'intérêt. A mesure qu'il parlait, elle tentait de construire une image plus précise de l'homme qu'avait été son père. Elle se reconnaissait un peu dans le portrait qu'en brossait son oncle et elle éprouvait comme un mélange de fierté et de crainte. Enfin elle allait pouvoir se construire une véritable identité !

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
- Es-tu sûre de vouloir connaître la suite de l'histoire maintenant ?  
- Oui, souffla-t-elle.  
- Eh bien… Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Melchior pendant deux ans, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne sa mort, par un de nos amis communs qui l'avait retrouvé.  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à reprendre contact avec lui ?  
- Il me fuyait moi aussi. Il n'aurait jamais supporté que je lui ouvre les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais supporté mon regard de reproche. Il ne voulait pas avoir à fournir d'explications et préférait fuir sans regarder en arrière.  
- Mon père était un lâche, articula-t-elle.

Son visage exprimait une déception des plus grandes.

- Ne t'avise pas de dire une chose pareille ! Jamais ! lança Andraël furieusement.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent un peu plus à la corde usée.

- Comment est-il mort ? demanda-elle, ignorant sa remarque.

L'homme leva vers elle un regard triste. Il n'eut pas le courage de devoir à nouveau lui cacher des choses et décida sans trop de réticences de poursuivre son récit.

- Morgane, il faut que tu saches que le monde des sorciers n'a pas toujours été parfait. Tu vois, c'est un peu comme dans le monde des hommes : les uns font la guerre aux autres et ce depuis bien longtemps. Oh, je ne sais pas si tu pourrais comprendre cela, à ton âge… ajouta-t-il ensuite, comme regrettant d'en avoir trop dit.  
- Si, je pense que je comprend. Dans les guerres, il y a toujours une lutte entre deux camps opposés, chacun persuadé d'agir pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit. Elle était intelligente, il l'avait toujours su.

- C'est bien cela. Dans le monde des sorciers, il y a ce qu'on appelle la magie noire. C'est une autre forme de magie, très dangereuse et souvent utilisée pour nuire. Il y a quelques années, un sorcier s'est intéressé d'un peu trop près à cette science obscure. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il a gagné en puissance, jusqu'à devenir le mage noir le plus redouté d'Angleterre. Beaucoup se sont joints à lui et ont fait régner la terreur pendant plusieurs années.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, articula Andraël avec difficulté. Mais aujourd'hui encore, les sorciers ont peur de prononcer son nom.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort ?  
- Eh bien… Oui, tout laisse à penser qu'il est mort.

Il paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Et quel rapport avec mon père ?

Là l'enfant vit nettement le front de l'homme se plisser et faire ressortir quelques rides sans grâce. Sa bouche même sembla une seconde s'être déformée en une grimace douloureuse. Cela lui était plus difficile de garder le contrôle de lui-même, maintenant. Mais Morgane s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention et de se concentrer sur l'histoire de Melchior.

- Ton père… s'est tourné vers le seigneur des ténèbres, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il a fait partie de ses plus proches partisans, ceux que l'on appelle Mangemorts. Tu comprends, Morgane, sa soif de connaissance était telle qu'il s'est intéressé à la magie noire et a vite rejoint les rangs du sorcier alors le plus doué en la matière.

C'était au tour de la fillette de se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle sentait que son père n'avait pas toujours été quelqu'un de bien, comme elle l'avait maintes fois rêvé étant plus jeune encore. L'image du père juste et bon qu'elle aurait tant aimé connaître s'ébranla doucement. Morgane n'était plus très sûre de vouloir bien comprendre quelles étaient les activités de Melchior, pourtant elle pressa son oncle de continuer.

- Mais que faisait-il ? Comment est-il mort ?  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose… murmura Andraël.  
- S'il vous plaît, répondit la fillette sur le même ton.  
- Les mangemorts ont tué beaucoup de sorciers, des moldus, même. Ils…  
- Et mon père ? le coupa-t-elle.

Sa gorge s'était resserrée et ses yeux piquaient. Ils se mouillèrent progressivement de quelques larmes salées, qui roulèrent lentement sur ses joues rougies par le froid. C'était comme si un grand vide s'était installé en elle, balayant toute trace de rêves joyeux et d'espoirs, laissant simplement une marque de tristesse amère.

- Ton père était un mangemort, répéta son oncle. Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas. Il vaut mieux pour toi que… que tu entendes la suite de l'histoire une autre fois. Je dois m'en aller.

Il se leva précipitamment. Il paraissait encore plus imposant debout, drapé dans sa longue cape noire. Mais son expression n'était plus la même. Il lança un dernier regard contrit à sa nièce et se volatilisa, laissant une enfant choquée et dont les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Morgane sauta à bas de sa balançoire, s'assit par terre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enserrant ses jambes de ses bras. Sa tête vint reposer sur ses deux genoux. Elle ferma les yeux, sans chercher à essuyer les larmes silencieuses qui inondaient maintenant son visage. Elle aurait tant voulu ne jamais savoir et continuer à rêver d'un père idéal. « Je veux tout oublier », hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Brusquement, le paysage s'effaça et la mélodie cessa. Les mains de Morgane étaient toujours posées sur le piano. Froides. Incapables de bouger. La jeune femme, sous le choc, contempla d'un air absent la partition pendant un long moment, sans se rendre compte que des larmes venaient maintenant aussi couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait mal à la tête et mit un certain temps avant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Elle commençait lentement à comprendre… Mais ce souvenir n'était toujours pas le sien. Pourtant, cette petite fille, c'était elle. Et cet homme était bien son oncle. Alors, que comprendre ? Et son père… La jeune femme frissonna. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce que mangemort voulait dire, maintenant. Pourtant elle savait que son oncle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle se sentait si fatiguée, étourdie par cette drôle de révélation. Elle coucha sa tête contre le clavier et laissa son corps se soulever doucement au rythme de ses sanglots.


End file.
